An unexpected friendship
by BeeSmartie
Summary: A friendship develops between Harry and Cedric; when he survives the incidents of the 3rd Task. Find out how Harry navigates his emotional trauma, develops feelings for the older boy and figures out his sexuality. Cedric/ Harry Pairing. Rated M.Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, places, or series this story is built on. I burrow JK Rowling's for mine & others enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Cedric survived. He stayed and fought alongside Harry, became incapacitated and had to be revived once they had returned to Hogwarts. So, they had returned to Hogwarts together, tormented and injured but eager to spread the word to the wizarding world that Lord Voldemort had returned.

Abruptly, Harry found himself back at Number four privet drive for the summer, feeling miserable. He and Cedric had come so close to death the night Voldemort had been reborn, and Harry's blood now ran in his enemy's veins. He hated himself for this, he had been caught and forced to give over his blood to rebirth his nemesis.

Four days after returning to his Aunt and Uncle's, he received an unexpected owl. He did not recognise the bird, so knew it was from neither Ron, Hermione, Hagrid or Sirius; his usual. Hedwig gave a chirp as the bird landed on the window sill beside her cage and flew to the top of Harry's wardrobe to allow the other owl to drink from her water bowl. Harry raised an eyebrow at his owl "High praise," He told the unknown owl crossing the room and releasing the roll of parchment from its leg. It took flight to Hedwig's cage and began to drink. Harry watched this for a moment before turning to the parchment in his hand. It was addressed to him, but in unfamiliar handwriting.

"Harry…

I thought I would write to you because well, I wanted to. We only left Hogwarts four days ago but it feels like a lifetime. I don't know why but it felt easier being at Hogwarts, easier to deal with everything that's happened. Do you feel the same? - Maybe not, maybe it's easier away from all those curious faces? I just find that my parents are mollycoddling me, which is exhausting. I just need time to…think. But also, I don't want time to think? Does that make sense?

I felt like you would be the only person that might understand me. I apologise for rambling and I know you probably have a lot more to think about than me, seen as you fought him again. I am struggling to sleep, I just keep reliving it, yet all I want to do is sleep.

Again, sorry for rambling,

Regards,

Cedric Diggory"

Harry read the short letter through twice and smiled to himself. It was brief but said a lot, Cedric was reaching out to him after what they had been through together, he needed support and thought Harry might need it to. Surprisingly he found himself keen to reply, he and Cedric had had very little time alone after the final task to talk so he was happy to hear from him. Although he had Ron and Hermione to talk to this felt different, Cedric had been there with him. He had been in the graveyard. They had fought together and seen Lord Voldemort reborn, he had clung to Cedric's apparently lifeless body as they took the portkey back to Hogwarts.

Disregarding thoughts of breakfast; Harry sat at his desk and found a quill and pot of ink. He flattened out a fresh piece of parchment and mused.

"Cedric,

Thanks for the letter, it's good to hear from you. I can't say I understand how it feels to be 'mollycoddled' as the Dursley's (My aunt and Uncle and cousin I live with) are muggles and don't have a clue what happened at Hogwarts. And if they did they wouldn't care…they'd be sad I'd managed to survive.

I know what you mean about the sleep thing though…I am struggling to sleep too, I keep relieving it but it ends worse- we both die. I wake up in cold sweats.

I miss Hogwarts, but I don't miss the whispering and disbelief. Have you seen the papers? The daily prophet still hasn't published the truth do you think they will? The MoM must be controlling what they write about, do you think?

Have you seen or spoken to anyone from school? I've been writing to Ron and Hermione, as well as my godfather and Hagrid. They are all concerned, Hermione especially has been checking in daily. She is a muggleborn- as you know- and can use her parents telephone (a device to talk on you might have learnt about them in muggle studies?) to ring the local phone box near where I live. She can't ring my aunt and uncles house since they hate everything to do with magic. So she's been calling at the same time every day and I go to answer… I guess she is 'mollycoddling' me a bit, but I know its because she cares."

Harry realised he was waffling and considered restarting the letter, but something told him it was okay. Cedric wouldn't have written to him if he hadn't wanted to talk. He concluded the letter.

"Sorry for waffling too, I don't get out a lot.

Harry Potter".

Without further thought, Harry attached his letter to Cedric's owl's leg and thanked him before taking a deep breathe and heading down to breakfast with his family.

Later that day Harry who was laying the garden enjoying the midmorning sun, was approached by his large cousin, Dudley. "Alright Big D?" Harry asked, genuinely curious of why his cousin had ventured into the garden when he could be out on the estate with his gang.

Dudley frowned, "It's not me you need to be asking."

"Excuse me?" Harry said confused.

"You're not alright." Dudley stated.

Harry was caught off guard, surprised by his cousins' sudden concern for his welfare, so much so that he didn't know what to say. Then Dudley smirked "I heard you last night, woke up crying, crying for a boy named Cedric!" He sneered at Harry. "Begging Mummy and Daddy to save him!"

Harry felt his chest tighten at the mention of his parents, this wasn't one of Dudley's stupid games. Harry must have been having night terrors, otherwise he had no way of knowing Cedric's name. "Who's Cedric anyway?" Dudley was saying, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Your boyfriend?" He mocked.

Harry stood up, towering over his short squat cousin. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, Dudley. But if you ever repeat it, you will pay." Harry's hand inched towards the 11-inch wand wedged in his back pocket.

"You wouldn't," Dudley said, his voice beginning to shake. "You're not allowed. Dad says you'll be expelled if you do." He tried to act confident but the uncertainty in his eyes betrayed him.

Harry shrugged angry and emotional already, provoked further by his cousins mocking. "If you ever speak about my parents again, I will do whatever's necessary. I don't care about school." And in that moment, Harry meant it. He was emotionally rung out, exhausted for lack of sleep and his cousins bullying was his breaking point.

Dudley seemed to be calculating his next move, Harry bored with this now, pulled his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at the other's chest. The latter quivered with fear and shifted his large weight. "Fuck you. I'll tell Dad." He said and with that he stomped back into the house.

Harry glared after his cousin before stowing his wand and leaving the garden through the back gate that lead to the street. He walked and walked, miles around Surrey, his feet kept moving, while thoughts raced through his head. Unable to stop them he become evoked in the recent events from the graveyard, he saw it all again, every detail. He felt the fear, his heart racing, sweat forming on his brow and balled fists, as though he were still there.

He remembered the way Cedric had fallen, like a rag doll. Harry's chest had tightened seeing the older boy's apparently lifeless face. They had grown closer over the past year, they had helped each other during the tournament, swapped clues, socialised at the Yule Ball, despite Harry's slight jealously at Cedric taking Cho as his date and they had even practiced spells and jinxes together ready for the third task.

In the graveyard; he had felt utterly helpless, he thought Cedric was dead and that he would soon be joining him. There had been a flash of green light from Wormtail's wand and the Hufflepuff had fallen but later when Harry returned to Hogwarts with his body, Professor Dumbledore had been able to revive Cedric. The great professor explained that Cedric had survived because of the necklace he wore. The necklace had been a gift from his parents when he had turned 11, a family air loom that unbeknownst to the Diggory's had been enchanted to protect the wearer.

Necklaces of this type had never been known to protect an individual from the killing curse, but Dumbledore speculated that as the spell was performed by a weak wizard, whom had not truly meant the curse, it had only had the affect of knocking Cedric unconscious. Obviously relieved and happy to be alive Cedric and his family had asked for Dumbledore and Harry not divulge this information to anyone, not wanting the media attention that would follow the survival of a killing curse.

Harry had agreed but later when he was alone with Cedric, the Hufflepuff had expressed his gratitude to Harry for saving his life and suggested that Harry could share this information with Ron and Hermione, knowing that the trio told each other everything.

Thinking of everything that had happened caused Harry a lot of distress, more than any previous incidents he had endured and he couldn't figure out why. He had become friendly with Cedric yes, but what he couldn't understand was why he had felt absolute fear and dread, seeing him in danger, why he felt as if his heart was breaking. Why he still couldn't shake that feeling? He rationalised it was all fear and apprehension, related to the realisation that Lord Voldemort had returned and the impending war.

The miles of walking, eventually calmed Harry's racing mind enough to head back to the Dursley's. He entered the house as quietly as possible, slipping through the garden gate and the backdoor without a sound. He could hear his aunt in the front room watching Telly, no doubt. Harry crept upstairs and was surprised to see Cedric's owl still in Hedwig's cage.

"Haven't you left yet little one?" Harry asked approaching the owl and stroking the back of his head. Hedwig watched from her spot-on top of the wardrobe. As he stroked the tawny owl he noticed that the letter attached to his leg was not the one he had placed there but one addressed to him. Cedric had already replied. Surprised, Harry unfastened the letter from the owl's leg and told him. "You can go home if you want to. I can send Hedwig with a reply." The owl understood, he chirped and affectionately nibbled Harrys hand before flying out the open window.

Hedwig flew to her master's shoulder and allowed him to pet her for a moment, then she too soared out of the open window for an opportunity to stretch her wings.


	2. Chapter 2

The two teens correspondence continued over the coming weeks, Harry still struggled to sleep but found his developing friendship with Cedric a great comfort. They had moved on from discussing their shared trauma and developed a friendship based on mutual respect and shared interests.

They were both great Seekers and although they supported opposing teams, they had a lot to discuss when it came to Quidditch. Harry was also surprised to find that Cedric was very interested in muggle studies and knew exactly how to use a telephone. That's how Harry found himself cramped into the small graffitied telephone box about a mile from privet drive, waiting for Cedric to call him for the first time.

He was strangely nervous, it was raining, and he was soaked from the walk. His oversized waterproof, that used to be Dudley's hung from his thin frame and he shivered. Although he had been using the telephone box a lot to call Hermione, he hadn't been there in over a week. Now three weeks into the summer holidays Harry had been surprised to find that his best friends were barely writing to him. Hermione who had been insistent on calling Harry daily at the end of term, was now barely managing a single letter a week. Ron who, although he wasn't the best pen pal, always made an effort, was now writing in short hurried sentences. Harry felt lucky to have this new friendship developing with Cedric and although it had begun from poor circumstances, he was glad they were getting to know each other.

He glanced at his watch, two minutes to seven, Cedric would be calling any moment. He shivered, feeling the cold through his drenched jacket, he wondered what he could possibly say to Cedric over the phone, he worried that it might be awkward, that they wouldn't have enough to say. He leaned against the frame of the old telephone box waiting for the call. It was times like these that he wished he had muggle money, although he knew Gringotts could convert his galleons into sterling, he had never exchanged it because if the Dursley's got a whiff of Harry's small fortune in the Wizarding Bank they would sure want to know about it.

The rain got heavier, falling in great thuds onto the metal roof above him. He closed his eyes briefly as a bolt of pain shot through his lightning scar, he gasped, and his hand subconsciously moved to his forehead. For a brief second, Harry saw a flash of Voldemort's mind and felt pure anger. Then the phone rang, making Harry jump in fright, his free hand inched towards his wand in his pocket, before remembering where he was. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the innocent phone, still ringing. He checked his watch 19:02, it had to be Cedric.

He picked up the receiver and answered, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. "Hello?"

"Hello," Said the voice at the other end, vaguely familiar. clearly that of Cedric Diggory. "Is that you, Harry? Are you okay? You sound upset."

'So perceptive' Harry thought. "Yes, Cedric it's me… no I'm fine. How are you?" He lied automatically, his hand tracing the scar, that was seemed to echo the pain of moments before.

"You're lying." Cedric stated. "What's up?" He asked casually.

For a moment Harry considered brushing it off again, denying anything, but then he felt overcome with the need to discuss his troubles; before he had realised it he was telling the older boy everything.

"I keep getting pain in my scar, Dumbledore reckons I feel it when Voldemort's feeling particularly strong about something, this is going to sound mad, but I can sometimes see flashes of his mind or thoughts and feelings. It's been happening a lot more recently, and it scares me. I think a war is coming or something big anyway." He paused for breath and could hear Cedric's breathing on the other side. He had been impressed to notice no reaction from the Hufflepuff at the use of the Dark Lord's real name.

"Is it the idea of war that scares you?" Cedric asked, his tone neutral.

"Not exactly." He screwed up his face, pressed his fists into his forehead for a moment then continued "Its hard to explain… I just feel like I'm being kept in the dark, like something is happening that I don't know about. Its really frustrating. I'm not scared of a war, I'm scared of being unprepared and left out." He ranted "After everything that happen to me this summer, I mean, us- I'm sorry." He hurried to correct himself.

"Its okay," Cedric said sincerely, "I knew what you meant, carry on."

"After everything that happened to us, everyone is keeping secrets from me. Ron and Hermione were writing all the time when we first finished school, now they can barely string two sentences together each and I think they're together. In the same place I mean." He clarified. "They haven't said it, but the way they write I think they are. I think something is going on behind my back."

He took a deep breathe as Cedric said "I can see you have a lot on your plate at the moment, the scar stuff sounds unnerving. I can see why you feel closed off from your friends too and I get that you want to be prepared, so do I. I just don't know how… And from what you've been saying in your letters, like me, you're still struggling to sleep after everything."

Harry nodded then remembered that Cedric couldn't see him. "Got it in one."

There was a moments silence then Cedric said suddenly, emotively "I wish I could see you."

"Urm, I" Harry was caught off guard.  
"I mean, hang out, talk this stuff through in person." Cedric coughed. The idea of this struck something in Harry who smiled, "You know what? You're right I'd like to meet up too."

"You would?" Cedric sounded relieved and a little flustered. "Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure," Harry frowned, he had promised Professor Dumbledore that he would be vigilant and remain in his local area, but he felt isolated and the idea of meeting with Cedric had rooted in his head and he was keen to do so, for reasons he was not quite sure on yet. "I could get into London via train, where do you live?" Harry asked, realising that he didn't know this vital information about his new friend.

"Outer London, so London works for me. Would you prefer muggle London? It might be easier."

Harry considered this for a moment, before agreeing to a time and place and saying their goodbyes.

Placing the receiver down Harry reflected on the relatively brief but intense conversation he had just shared with Cedric. Their developing friendship was not something he had experienced before, different to his relationships with Ron and Hermione. He felt nervous around Cedric, not in a negative way and not in a way that he could pinpoint, just slightly unsettled. He took stock of the weather outside of his metal shelter, before opening the door and braving the rain as he ran home as fast as he could.

Lying in bed that evening Harry felt excited, giddy even at the thought of meeting Cedric in two day's time. He wondered what they would do and how the day would go, he was keen to find out more about his new friend.

The morning he was due to meet Cedric, Harry woke early, again he had barely slept due to nightmares, but he was excited yet apprehensive to meet up with the Hufflepuff. He dressed in semi darkness, not wanting to turn the light on and alert his relatives that he was awake. As he crept into the hallway, he heard his uncle snore and checked his watched it was still early and Vernon Dursley did not usually wake up till at least seven am and it was only 06:15.

Once downstairs, Harry quickly scanned through his uncle's barely used desk draws to find a map. He had seen them in here many years before and knew his uncle wasn't very organised. After a few minutes of searching he found a map of London and quickly stowed it in his back pocket. He then helped himself to breakfast and was just finishing his cereal when his aunt came downstairs for her morning coffee.

"You're awake early." Petunia snapped, as she entered the kitchen.

Harry stood, and went to the sink to wash the used bowl. "Good Morning," Harry emphasised "And Yes I am."

"Why?" Petunia snapped again, as she began preparing her coffee. Petunia refused to look at him, busying herself at the opposite counter.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry answered honestly.

"Well Vernon won't want you under his feet when he gets up," She glanced anxiously to the clock on the wall, it was 06:45.

"I know," Harry shrugged, as he finished washing his bowl. He grabbed a tea towel and began to dry his dishes. "I'm going out."

"You are?" Petunia said surprised, she filled the kettle. She still refused to look at him.

"Yes, Mrs Figg across the road has asked me to come over and do some housework for her." Harry lied, knowing that his aunt would not check with their neighbour, for fear of being seen socialising with the 'batty' old lady, by their other neighbours. This was not a complete lie as Harry had spent the day with Mrs Figg earlier that week, cleaning and gardening, in exchange for a small amount of money.

"Oh, well," Petunia seemed lost for words. "is she paying you?"

Harry hesitated then decided on the truth "Yes,"

"And what do you need money for?"

"Erm, well at Hog- my school, we get to go out into the village sometimes and I like to be able to buy sweeties and stuff." Harry tried to explain in the least offensive, unmagical way possible.

Petunia seemed to contemplate this, her gaze fixed on the kettle which was beginning to boil. "Hogsmeade isn't it?"

"I what? Yeah the village." Harry was surprised to hear his Aunt talk about his world.

Petunia nodded, "Very well, I don't think we should mention this to Vernon." She poured herself coffee and moved to sit at the table. Harry put is now clean dishes away and said quietly "Thank you, I should be going, like you said Uncle Vernon won't want to see me when he gets up."

With that he left, feeling slightly unsettled by the unusually friendly conversation with his aunt.

The money from Mrs Figg would be useful but not enough for a train ticket, therefore Harry ducked under the barrier at the local train station and caught the train leaving for London. He took a seat at the back and managed to look inconspicuous, luckily the journey was short, and the ticket master did not come into his carriage.

At St pancreas station he followed a muggle family, with several children and a pram through the disabled exit, easily blending into their noisy crowd. It was a nice change, being in the muggle world. He was able to go almost completely unnoticed, so unlike his day to day life at Hogwarts in the wizarding world.

Early to meet Cedric Harry ordered a tea and croissant at a busy café and sat in the corner allowing the time to tick by. He enjoyed watching passers-by, mainly muggles commuting to work, popping in for a takeaway coffee or to grab a savoury treat. He was surprised to notice several members of the wizarding community using this establishment on their way to work. The wizards and witches were easy to pick out if you knew what you were looking for; mismatched muggle clothing, difficulty with the currency despite practice.

By five to nine, there was a mad rush in the small café and the barista asked bluntly if Harry wasn't going to order anything more, could he leave. Bemused Harry left and waited for Cedric at the exit to the train station. He knew he was breaking the promises he had made to Dumbledore by being here, but he didn't care. He had his wand, he was being vigilant. He didn't want to spend his summer, his life, in fear.

As the clock on the train station wall ticked closer to nine, Harry's anxieties about meeting Cedric resurfaced and increased. _'What will we talk about? What will we do? Will he be bored of me after five minutes? What if he doesn't like me outside of Hogwarts? What if he's planned something that costs a lot of money? What if he doesn't like what I am wearing? What if I'm not what he was expecting?'_ Harry's insecurities were becoming more particular, more detailed to how Cedric might perceive him and Harry couldn't quite understanding why he was thinking and feeling that way.

"Harry," A voice said making him jump. Harry looked up, pulled from his worries, to see Cedric Diggory standing perform him. Just a glance at the tall Hufflepuff took Harry's breath. In the time apart, he had forgotten just how tall and muscular Cedric was; how curly and perfectly placed his golden locks were and as he met them he realised just how chocolatey brown his eyes were.

"Cedric," He stammered.

"You okay?" The Hufflepuff grinned. "You looked lost in thought. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not- that long, well I got here early cos of the train, but I was sat in a café until about five minutes ago," He stammered, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Cedric smiled, "So you've already had breakfast? Can I interest you in tea?" He held out one of the two takeaway mugs he was carrying. Harry had only just noticed. He stared, wondering why he suddenly lacked observation skills. "Erm... I mean that is if you like tea?" The brunette asked, suddenly nervous. "I don't even know if you do… I bought sugar and extra milk in case you like it a certain way." He rambled.

"No," Harry recovered himself. "As long as its got milk, its fine." He grinned taking the takeaway mug offered to him.

Cedric beamed at Harry for a moment, "Shall we take off then?" He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

[Type here]

Cedric had decided on a fun, cost free day for them. The only costs were the muggle buses and tubes through the city. Harry who had only been to central London to access Diagon Alley and to board the Hogwarts express, marvelled at Cedric's familiarity and ease in the muggle world.

"You really get it don't you?" Harry asked, gazing at Cedric.

"Get what?"

"The muggle world."

"Erm I guess so," Cedric shrugged, "I may be pureblood, but my family feels it's important to integrate with muggles and understand their world."

Harry nodded, considering the golden-haired boy, as he lounged against his seat on the tube. His bright eyes flickered from the map of the stations to Harry's face and he grinned.

"So where are we headed?" Harry asked.

"The National History Museum, have you ever been?"

"No,"

"Really? I'm surprised. Didn't your aunt and uncle ever take you?"

Harry shook his head "No," He laughed. "They avoid me like the plague. For the first eleven years of my life, before my Hogwarts letter came, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What?" Cedric looked appalled, understandably shocked. "A cupboard?"

Harry, still surprised by other people's reactions to this statement, shrugged "Yes. They wanted to keep me deprived of magic. They provided for me, but only just, because they hated magic. Of course, I didn't know that until Hagrid came for me."  
Cedric was listening intently frowning, "Why didn't you know? When Hagrid came-for what? Why do they hate magic? Sorry," He pulled a sheepish grin, "Loads of questions, you don't have to answer."

"No, I want to." Harry said honestly, enjoying how easily he was able to talk to Cedric, so different to his other friends. "Basically, I didn't know anything about our world until after my letter came, but my uncle wouldn't let me read it, so Hagrid had to come to rescue me." He laughed at the memory of his half giant friend thundering into the house on the rock, during the storm, on the eve of his eleventh birthday.

"Nothing…about the wizarding world?" Cedric said his voice quiet, "What about your parents?" His voice turned soft, gentle.

Harry felt a lump in his throat and swallowed, hard, to clear it before speaking, his tone bitter. "I always thought they died in a car cash. I thought my scar was from the same crash." His hand absentmindedly found his scar and traced its lightning bolt shape.

"That's- that's terrible." There was a pause, Cedric's concerned, caring gaze on Harry. "I always knew of you…my whole life. The great Harry Potter, the boy who lived." He grinned. "And I always assumed, like most of our community, that you were being cared for, on the quiet, by some wizarding family…" He trailed off, apparently lost in thought. "But why did they lie? Why do they hate magic?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. My aunt and uncle are so ordinary, they hate anything different. And I think my Mum and Aunt didn't get along very well. They were sisters. I don't know the whole story, no one talks about it. When I arrived at Hogwarts, everyone else knew more about me and my past than I did. It was hard." He admitted.

"I bet."

The tube hurtled to a stop, alerting the two boys back to reality. Cedric glanced out the window. "This is our stop." He stood up, grabbing his bag. Harry followed suit and they left the tube, ventured through the busy station and up a broken escalator to the bright, outside world.

After a short walk they reached the National History Museum, a vast old building. Grey stone, tall, with a grand entrance. Although it was still early, the place was busy with muggle tourists. They made their way up the steps into the building, were greeted by a friendly man at the door and given a paper map of the exhibitions.

Slowly, they made their way round the museum, reading and observing, chatting about what they saw but also about many other things. Cedric talked of his childhood and parents with an enthusiasm and love, that Harry envied. He told Harry of years of quidditch practice in his back garden with his older cousins, of the local league he played in over the summer, of his passion for magical creatures and his love for the Weird Sisters wizarding band. Harry listened, engulfed in his words, wanting to know more, wanting to know everything. The nerves he had felt earlier, had mainly settled, he felt warmth and happiness in Cedric's present.

"Sorry," Cedric blushed, "I've been talking loads." He said after finishing a lengthy description of a course he hoped to go on, after Hogwarts, to learn more about magical creatures.

"Its fine, I like it." Harry reassured him.

"No tell me something more about you."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Erm-,"

So, in turn Harry told Cedric more about finding out he was a wizard, his natural talent for Quidditch, his desire to become an Auror, stories of his uncontrolled magic; the snake, aunt marge, the knight bus and many of his other escapades. By midday, they were both hungry. Cedric lead them out to the grounds of the museum and sat down on the grass. He patted the ground beside him.

"There's no food here," Harry teased.

"There is," Cedric opened his rucksack and revealed carefully wrapped containers of food. "Mum made us a picnic."

"A picnic?" Harry sat slowly beside him. "How sweet. Does she know it's me your meeting?" He wondered.

"No," Cedric admitted, "She knows it's someone from Hogwarts, she badgered me for a while to try and find out, but eventually gave up. She thinks I'm here on a date." Cedric said, in a would be casual voice, watching for Harry's reaction.

"A date?" Harry's mouth had gone dry, his palms suddenly sweaty, his heart nervously pounding against his chest at that idea. Surprised by the sudden change in conversation but intrigued by the idea, he asked "What did you tell her?"  
"That the person I was meeting was a friend."

"And a boy?" Harry checked, sure Cedric liked Cho, liked girls in general. _Sure he, Harry, liked girls in general…well maybe not that sure?_

Cedric shrugged, "Yes, I said a guy, I think that's why Mum assumed." It took Harry a minute to register what he had said, he had basically clarified that he was gay, or at least liked boys.

"What about Cho?" Harry asked, his heart still trying to break out from his chest, he couldn't meet Cedric's gaze and could not comprehend how he was feeling.

"Cho and I are just friends, we always have been. I know you asked her to the Yule Ball. Do you like her?" He enquired, Harry wondered if he detected a hint of jealousy in his tone, _but surely not?_

Harry shook his head and looked up briefly, his eyes held Cedric's for a moment before he turned away and picked at the grass, trying to hide his blush. "Not really, I mean- she's pretty and all. But she was just the only girl, other than Hermione, that seems to want to know me for me."

Cedric seemed appeased by his answer. He unwrapped the food containers, offering them to Harry as he continued. "There was someone else I wanted to take to the Yule Ball, Cho said I should have just asked him but… I didn't have the nerve. So, she agreed to go with me as friends."

"Oh really? Who?" Harry felt a hint of jealous, a tightness in his chest that he didn't quite understand yet.

Cedric was helping himself to delicately made ham sandwiches, he took a bite, swallowed then said, "That would be telling."

Harry hesitated not sure what to say, he picked up a sandwich and ate, despite the fluttering in his chest, simply for something to do.

"So, you went with Parvati Patel didn't you?" Cedric confirmed. "Do you like her?" He asked.

Harry frowned at this question, he had never been seen alone with Parvati before, the Yule Ball was the only occasion they had ever really socialised outside of class. He wondered how Cedric could think he liked her. _Unless Cedric was checking for competition? Fishing for more information?_

Harry pushed that thought away and answered, "No, we're just friends- if that- classmates really. I just needed a partner for the Ball and Hermione already had a date."

Cedric nodded, whilst eating. "Anyone you're interested in then?" He asked, again trying to be casual.

Harry, his mouth full of sandwich, had time to consider his answer carefully, he wanted to be honest, but he didn't want to come off childish. "Honestly, I've not dated much. Not really had the time."

Cedric laughed "Yes I guess being Harry Potter, saving the world regularly, can be a bit busy?" He joked "Puts dating on the back cauldron. What about Ron and Hermione? Are they together? I know she was with Krum for a while…"  
Glad for the diversion from his love life Harry engaged Cedric in further conversation about his two best friends complicated relationship, which led onto them discussing other student relationships at Hogwarts.

As they talked Harry's mind raced, Cedric had just casually dropped into conversation that he liked guys and gone on to enquire about Harry's relationships and interests… If he was honest with himself, he hadn't really given any type of relationship a second thought until recently. He had thought Cho was pretty and liked her but in a friendlier way. He would passively agree with Ron if he said a girl was attractive, but had never really found himself interested… _Until now,_ he thought, but _it's not a girl I'm interested in._ He considered the way his heart hammered when he looked at Cedric, and how nervous he made him feel. _Shit… Do I like Cedric? Do I like boys? What the hell?_ Harry wasn't sure what to make of his own thoughts and feelings and was a little distracted. Cedric seemed to have noticed.

"Is everything okay Harry?" He said softly.

"Yes, I think so." Harry nodded.

"Have I said something to bother you?"

"No, no." Harry reassured him. Cedric looked worried, without thinking Harry reached over and touched his arm reassuringly. Both boys looked down at his hand, after a moment Harry withdrew it.

"Are you sure? I thought, you wouldn't mind, knowing? I mean muggles are more accepting now a days and you've grown up around them…" He rambled.

"What are you on about?" Harry said bewildered.

"The fact that- that I'm gay." He stammered, embarrassed, clearly worried Harry's distraction was due to disapproval of his sexuality.

"What? No. That doesn't bother me, merlin, no. Sorry Ced- you, no its… its fine by me." Harry looked up into those brown eyes and melted.

Cedric ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Oh good. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. But I thought it was important you knew."

They decided to visit the Science Museum too and then towards the end of the day, they made their way back to train station where they had met that morning.

"I've had a really good time." Harry said honestly, grinning at Cedric.

"Me too," He beamed. "We should definitely do it again soon."

"Yes, such a nice change from the Dursley's."

"Will you be seeing Ron or Hermione soon?"

Harry shrugged, thinking of his friends was irritating at the moment. "I don't know."

"Well hopefully soon." Cedric tried to lift his spirits, his arm grasped Harrys bicep in a friendly gesture that made Harry warm and flustered.

"Yeah, hopefully," He looked up into the taller boys' face.

"We better say goodbye; my train is due soon." Cedric said as he checked his watch, letting go of Harry's arm.

"Yeah sure."

"Well, bye then." Cedric hesitated before deciding and pulling Harry into a hug. "It's been really good to hang out." He said, as he released him from the hug.

"Yes, you too." Harry stammered.

"Well see you then," Cedric grinned, running his hand through his hair again, a habit Harry had noticed he did frequently, when nervous.

"Goodbye.," Harry watched him leave, his heart racing from the hug and feeling more confused than ever.

Another successful train hopping journey home, but this time he was occupied with thoughts of Cedric and general confusion. Once at his local station Harry exited the train. It was early evening, but Harry did not feel like going straight back to privet drive, too consumed with feelings for Cedric and desire to try and organise these hectic thoughts. Therefore, he decided to go for a walk, his feet controlled him as his mind churned over everything that had happened that day. After a while he found himself in a park, close by to Privet Drive. He sat on a swing for a while, considering everything, until Dudley appeared and began to torment him.

After a short exchange; Dudley, clearly bored by Harry's distracted nature, left. Harry checked his watch, it was getting dark and late, he knew that if he wasn't home at the same time as his cousin, he'd been locked out. So, he followed him home.

As they were walking, through the connecting tunnel, they began to argue. Things got heated, Harry pulled out his wand, with no real intention of using it, simply a scare tactic for his blundering cousin. But then everything went black and cold, despairingly awful. Harry's mind filled with terrible thoughts, Dudley whimpered beside him, begging him to stop and Harry just knew: _Dementors!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four! Feedback is needed and welcomed! Please let me know what you think! -BeeSmartie**_

If encountering two Dementors in Little Whinging, saving his cousin, finding out Mrs Figg was a squib and that Dumbledore was having him followed, wasn't enough, he had been expelled, then un-expelled pending a court hearing at the Ministry of Magic. _And now,_ Harry thought furiously. _No one will tell me what's going on or even answer my letters._

He had sent three identical letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius: furious, demanding news. Then he sat down and wrote to Cedric, somehow this calmed him, and he was sure the Hufflepuff would be able to comfort him.

"Cedric,

You will never believe what happened when I got home from London?! DEMENTORS ATTACKED ME AND MY COUSIN! We are both okay, Dudley is shaken up, but I had to use magic- of course!

They EXPELLED me, Ced! Expelled me… then decided that instead I can go to court hearing at the MoM to explain my actions! Then be expelled (Probably!)

I am out of my mind with fury and worry. I saved my cousin's and my own life- yes, I used magic, but it was necessary. And now they want to have a hearing and expel me! My godfather and Ron and Hermione aren't answering me and the only letters I've had just say 'Don't leave your aunt and uncles, you are safe there!' They don't want me here, they think I attacked Dudley and won't listen to reason! And I don't want to be here either."

Harry considered his letter, then added.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't have anyone else to talk to about it. I want you to know that before all this madness, I had a really good day with you.

Harry x"

Cedric's reply and following replies were reassuring, they were the only thing that kept him sane over the next few days. Then Madeye and the others arrived to take him away and he was thrown into the madness that was the Order of the Phoenix and No. 12 Grimmuald Place.

Although he was happy to see Sirius and the others, he was still angry with his friends for lying to him. After an angry outburst he laid on the bed, in the room he was now sharing with Ron and thought of Cedric. He was desperate to see him but knew now that he couldn't share with him anything about the Order. He felt torn he wanted to see him, confine in him and ultimately be reassured by him but now he couldn't be honest with him. He realised this was how Ron and Hermione must have felt and his anger towards them softened. However, he still felt angry and frustrated at his situation and fell asleep bitter and irritable.

The next morning, he slept in, exhausted and unwilling to face the crowd of faces that awaited him downstairs. He laid in bed listening to the muffled voices of his friends and the Order members downstairs. There was a soft knock at the door and a voice, unmistakably that of Hermione's, said "Harry, can I come in?"

Harry propped himself up in bed and stared at the door for a moment, considering refusing, he had been enjoying a daydream about Cedric. "Fine." He said quietly.

Hermione opened the door, juggling two mugs of tea in one hand and a book under her arm. She placed a mug on Harry's bedside table and hesitated before sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hi."

"Hi." Harry said resigned, leaning against his pillows.

"I'm sorry, for keeping things from you Harry. I hated it, so did Ron. We really do understand why you're so angry, but we've really missed you and want you to get out of bed."

"I'm going to be expelled Hermione, I haven't got much to get out of bed for."

Hermione looked upset, she sipped her tea with shaking hands and studied him over the rim of her mug. "Harry, please, you can't be expelled. I've checked all the laws, minors can perform magic if it's to save yourself or another's life, including a muggle."

Harry picked up his tea and drank it. "Yeah well in case you've not noticed the Ministry aren't my biggest fan right now and I think they'd do anything to discredit me." His tone had an edge to it that Hermione chose to ignore.

"I know, I get it Harry. But legally speaking they just can't and we can fight it if they try."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Hermione and thanks for the tea." He was blunt, but he did not feel like continuing this conversation. He would be quite content to lie in bed, feeling miserable, trying to figure out his feelings for Cedric. Knowing she was being asked to leave, Hermione stood and turned towards the door, then said. "Just know I'm here if you need to talk."

No one else tried to disrupt Harry that day, he laid in bed, quite unsure of why he felt this way. Sure, the Dementor attack had been overwhelming, but nothing like that he had faced before. The prospect of the hearing turned his stomach to mush and caused him anxiety. But honestly, he felt that his feelings of unsettlement and unhappiness came from his lack of comprehension for his feelings for Cedric and boys in general.

It was now, lying in the musty bed, alone, thinking about Cedric, that Harry realised he must be gay. Feelings for Cedric coursed through his body, controlled him in a way he couldn't understand. Cedric had said muggles were more understanding, what were wizards like? _Could I be openly gay_? He thought. _Am I even gay? Am I just overthinking this? I DO have feelings for Cedric though…but what does that even mean? Its not like I've ever dated anyone, ever kissed anyone! And Cedric's got some other love interest, the guy he wanted to take to the Yule Ball… surely, I'd be too young for him? BUT he did seem to be interested in my relationships the other day? What if-? But no, he was probably just hoping to find another student who's gay, so he doesn't feel so alone._

Consumed by his thoughts, Harry did not hear the raised voices coming up the stairway; until there was a sharp knock on the bedroom. Assuming it was Hermione again, perhaps coming to persuade him to have dinner, he called "What is it now?"

"It's me, can I come in?" Said the calm, reassuring voice of Cedric Diggory.

Heart in his throat Harry struggled to answer "Cedric?". Taking this as an answer, he pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit room. He saw Harry in the bed and quickly entered the room, shutting the door with a flick of his wand. He approached Harry whom was still sitting in bed and pulled him into a hug. Harry taken by surprise, was half sitting, half being pulled up to kneeling by Cedric. "I was so worried about you. My last letter came back with Alf undelivered, he couldn't find you at your aunt and uncles."

"I'm okay." Harry gasped, struggling for breath due to the force of Cedric's embrace.

"Oh, sorry," Cedric released him and moved away from the bed, clearly worried he had over stepped.

"How did you get here?" Harry enquired.

"Do you not want me here?" Cedric looked uncertain. "I was just so worried-,"

"Of course, I want you here!" Harry quickly recovered. "Its just, this is a top-secret place, unplottable actually."

"Oh that," Cedric was relieved, he waved his hand in a carefree manner. "my parents are in the order."

"You knew about the order?" Harry said shocked.

"Not exactly." Cedric hesitated "It's a long story."

"Sit," Harry said gesturing to the edge of his bed, Cedric obeyed and sat facing Harry.

"So, I always knew my parents were part of the resistance last time, but I didn't know everything had started up again already. Until I stopped receiving your letters a day ago and Alf came back with my letter- I was worried. I thought either you had run off or something had happened to you. I was beside myself with worry and Mum eventually got it out of me, why I was so worried that is and that's when she spoke to my Dad and together, they explained about the Order and said they knew you were safe. They didn't know you were though, that's top secret. I had to argue my case to get them to find out and bring me here." He grinned.

"You did all that for me?"

Cedric nodded, "Yeah, I care about you. You're …my friend." He looked down at the bedcovers, clearly not wanting or daring to meet Harry's eye. "But anyway, when I got here, Hermione tells me you haven't left your bed all day and that you're being miserable. I had to check on you. Your godfather was it? Thanks for telling me he's Sirius Black by the way!" Cedric joked, but there was shock evident on his face. "He wasn't keen on letting me see you. Said he didn't know we were friends and had never heard you mention me much," He looked hurt. "Why is that?"

Harry shrugged, "I've kind of been keeping you a secret." He admitted in an embarrassed whisper.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "Keeping me a secret?"

"Well," Harry flustered, unsure how to explain his reasoning. "At first, we were just two people helping each other through what happened in June, then we became friends." He smiled, "But I didn't want it to sound odd, so I just thought I'd mention you to Ron and Hermione…and Sirius when I saw them all...then we met up and- and," He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence, how to explain that new feelings had developed, feelings he was still processing.

Cedric was watching this silent internal struggle, he gently took Harry's hand, wondering if he was completely misreading everything and if the younger boy was going to push him anyway at any moment. But Harry didn't, he looked up into those big brown eyes, "Cedric I-,"

Cedric gulped, "Me too, Harry." And he leaned forward a little, contemplating what he was desperate to do. Harry willing Cedric to do it, his heart racing, his palms sweaty wanted to make a move, tell him how he felt, or better yet, kiss him, but he was paralysed with nerves.

There was brief knock on the door and Hermione entered unexpectedly. "Oh." She said, clocking the closeness of the two teens "Sorry," She tucked her head down and backed out the room clearly embarrassed.

Cedric whom had pulled away from Harry as soon as the door opened looked puzzled, the moment was broken. Harry felt a small pit form in his stomach, a sick aching sort of feeling. "Sorry," Cedric stammered, standing up.

"Don't be sorry," Harry said, sincerely desperate to hold the Hufflepuff's hand again and have him close.

"No, I should… look I'm glad you're okay." He was clearly unnerved by almost being caught by Hermione. "My Mum's downstairs, she said we didn't have long…so I really better go." He stepped forward, hesitated then pulled Harry into an awkward hug. Awkward because he was tall and standing and Harry was shorter and still sitting. Harry's head brushed Cedric's shoulder and he could smell the older boy's cologne. When he pulled away he looked at Harry, "Since this place is unplottable, we won't be able to write…" He hesitated again, clearly nervous, unsure of his advances, "Maybe I could try and persuade Mum to bring me here again? For longer? I mean if you want me to,"

Harry nodded earnest and took his hand, without thinking. "Yes, I'd like that a lot Cedric."

"Okay," He smiled widely "I'll see you soon." He said and turned and left.

After a moment, Harry fell back against his pillows cursing Hermione's bad timing, then as if to encourage his temper Hermione came in the open door, closely followed by Ron. "Harry?" She said carefully, afraid of his outbursts. "I'm so sorry for walking in, I didn't realise,"

Seeing Ron's confusion and not willing to be inadvertently 'outed' by Hermione, when he wasn't sure if he even needed to be out yet, he cut across her. "It's fine Hermione, its nothing really. Ced- I mean- Diggory he just came to check on me, but in that brief conversation, we talked about the graveyard," He looked away, he was a terrible liar. "So, things got a bit emotional, that's all." He shrugged, he looked up, first at Ron who shrugged, seeming to take this at face value. Then to Hermione, whom he hardly dared meet her eyes, she knew what she had seen, and she knew when Harry was lying.

But she took a deep breath and said "Okay, well as long as you're okay,".

Harry considered this for a moment, he wasn't okay, far from it, but he felt better now having seen Cedric. "I'm hungry actually, have you already had dinner?"

Hermione looked surprised but tried to hide it. Ron answered, "Mum's dishing up now actually."

So, Harry followed his friends down the stairs, to the basement kitchen. "So, you and Diggory huh?" Ron asked casually, surprising and alarming Harry.

"What about us?" Harry said defensively.

"You're friends?" Ron said, confused at Harry's attitude. "When did that happen?"

"Erm, I guess after the whole graveyard thing, we've written a bit over the summer. I think that's why he was so worried because I suddenly stopped replying." He said honestly.

Ron shrugged "Fair one, but he is a Hufflepuff though, Harry. Don't go too soft being friends with him." He joked. Harry laughed and looked at Hermione, she was listening and seemed to be watching Harry closely.

They entered the kitchen and Harry was overwhelmed by the number of people in one room. All the Weasleys apart from the older boys; Bill, Charlie and Percy, were there. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Madeye were grouped at the end of the long-benched table. A few members of the order that Harry barely recognised, stood around and right at the back of the room, Cedric was still there, with a small woman, who could only be his mother, the pair were being persuaded to stay for dinner by Mrs Weasley.

"We have more than enough food." She emphasised. But as the trio entered the room, heads turned, and Sirius stood up. Cedric's eyes brighten, and he looked directly at Harry. There were jeers and general "He's finally up!" comments as Sirius walked across the room to his godson. He pulled Harry into his arms and said, "Glad to see you've joined us."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah I'm starving." Whilst hugging him back.

People laughed, then slowly, moved back to their previous conversations. Sirius lead the way back to where he had been sitting. Harry followed with Ron and Hermione behind him. Sirius sat opposite Remus and Tonks. Harry was very aware that they were sat close to where Mrs Weasley was talking with the Diggory's.

Harry sat, barely registered the conversation about possible Death Eater locations, his eyes flickering every few seconds to Cedric who was waiting for his mother to make a decision. Eventually, Mrs Weasley persuaded them to stay, Cedric laughed, hugged his mother, clearly relieved a decision had been made and took off his travelling cloak. With a flick of his wand he sent it to hang on a coat hook at the other side of the room.

"Harry- Harry did you hear me? What do you think?" Sirius asked, confused, he waved his hand in front of Harry's face to catch his attention. Harry blinked, refocused his attention on the conversation rather than the boy a few feet away.  
"Sorry, what were you on about? I phased out for a few seconds there." He stammered.  
"A few seconds?" Tonks laughed "More like a few minutes."

"Are you alight Harry?" Remus asked concerned, leaning across the table to peer at him.

"Yeah sorry, course, what were we talking about?"

The conversation continued, Cedric chatted with his mother, then the Weasley twins, who were in the same year as him. Harry couldn't help but keep glancing over at him and by the time Mrs Weasley began serving dinner, with the hustle of people trying to find a seat, Cedric had managed to get himself sat right beside Harry. He grinned. "Harry,"

"Cedric," Harry said flustered.

Before anything more could be said, Fred came over his wand aloft, directing a gravy jug. "Out of the way," He told Ginny who had just been about to take a seat on the bench beside Cedric. She glared and moved away, Fred flicked his wand and placed the gravy jug on the table, then sat next to Cedric. He leaned over and grinned at the both. "Alright boys?".

George appeared just as quickly, he too directing a container of food with his wand. He set it down on the table and sat beside his brother. He glanced at Harry and Cedric, grinned at his brother, then proclaimed. "I need more room, budge up!" He proceeded to shuffle up the bench, resulting in Cedric moving up, and closer to Harry. Harry felt his cheeks redden and looked down trying to hide his flustered appearance. Cedric's warm leg was against his and Harry was all too aware of this fact.

As they ate dinner, the conversations about the order continued, but were restricted by Mrs Weasley, whom kept reminding everyone that there were children present. Harry found the task of eating, difficult enough, with Cedric so close, let alone focusing on the conversation. Therefore, he let the voices wash over him, cutting his food, carefully, trying not to brush his elbow against Cedric's, trying to forget the feel of his hand holding his.

"Harry's being quiet tonight, isn't he?" Fred said to Cedric, in a conversational tone. "I wonder why."

"Erm," Cedric seemed thrown, he glanced at Harry then back to Fred. "Yeah I guess so,"

Harry had heard his name, so had subconsciously tuned into the conversation. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Cedric suggested.

"What's up Harry?" Fred asked genuinely, as he did so he leaned across Cedric, to study the younger Gryffindor, this act ensuring Cedric had to lean closer still to Harry. Harry felt his temperature rise, his hands twitch nervously as Cedric leaned against him. He looked at Fred wondering if he was doing this on purpose if he somehow knew what was beginning between them.

"I'm fine, just taking it all in really." He felt put on the spot, Fred seemed to accept this answer and leaned back and continued chatting. But Harry's focus was now on the large, warm hand that had just taken his under the table. Cedric squeezed his hand for a moment as his eyes met Harrys. Harry felt his heart rate quicken at this physical contact and then just as quickly Cedric let go of his hand.

There was no time to talk to Cedric alone after dinner; only a hurried goodbye which ended with an awkward handshake in front of the Weasley twins and Ron and Hermione. That evening Harry fell asleep thinking of Cedric, considering everything that had happened that evening and wondering what it all might mean.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soo Chapter 5…enjoy and please leave feedback! Thanks BeeSmartie!**_

The next few days passed in a blur of cleaning and decluttering the property under Mrs Weasley's direction and worry over the upcoming hearing. However, Cedric was at the forefront of Harry's mind during this time, Harry hated that they couldn't write to each other and wondered when Cedric might be able to visit again.

Almost a week since Cedric had visited, Harry woke early, dressed quietly, so as not to wake Ron and made his way down to the kitchen, wondering if anyone else would be up. As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Sirius sitting alone at the large table.

"Oh, Morning." Sirius said surprised, looking up for the newspaper he had been reading. "You're up early. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Harry yawned, moving to sit opposite his godfather.

"Want a drink?" Sirius asked, picking up his wand. Harry nodded, so Sirius waved his wand at the kettle setting it to boil.

"So why are you up so early?" Harry asked, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.  
Sirius shrugged, "I haven't slept, I was up with Moony last night."

Harry nodded, understanding. "So, you left Grimmauld place?" He questioned.

"Yes," Sirius said with a bark of a laugh "And I know what you're thinking. I can tell by the look on your face. But Dumbledore knew, I was 'allowed' out, for Remus's sake, it's been so long since he had support on a full moon."

"Yeh, I'm sure he appreciated it." Harry said unsure what to say. He knew the adventures that Sirius, Remus, James and Peter used to have were a personal subject. Sirius nodded solemnly, waved his wand again and the kitchen appliances began making Harry's cup of tea unaided. When completed, it soared across the kitchen and landed in front of Harry. "Thanks," He smiled.

"So why are you up so early?" Sirius asked sipping his coffee. "Couldn't sleep?"

Harry sipped his tea, which was too hot. "Ah, erm yes I suppose so. Just got a lot on my mind really." He admitted.

"Oh? Anything I can help with?" Harry looked up at Sirius and wondered if he could explain everything to his godfather if he would accept it and be able to offer advice. "Is it related to the hearing?" He asked.

"Erm, partly yes. It has been worrying me." He admitted. "Hermione keeps telling me about the law for underage magic and saying they won't have a case to expel me, but I've not found it very comforting to be honest."

Sirius laughed again and leaned back in his chair. His long hair fell to his shoulders and he brushed it out of his eyes. "Dumbledore will make sure it works out." He said confidently.

"How do you know? I haven't seen him since I got here."

Sirius shrugged, "He popped in a few nights ago,"

"He did? How come I didn't see him? Did he not ask to speak to me?" Harry said, hurt that his Headmaster had visited and not spoke with him.

"He came very late at night, he didn't want to wake you" He frowned. Harry could tell Sirius wasn't saying everything he wanted to, so he waited hoping he would continue. "Dumbledore does what he thinks best, regardless of others." Sirius said, his tone had a bitter edge to it.

Harry nodded, "Yeh, you're right. I found out he was having me followed you know,"

Sirius sighed grimly "I know, I tried to stop him, but when he said it was necessary I insisted that he inform you. He refused again."

"I was actually really upset to find he had had me followed," Harry admitted and sipped his tea, thinking that this meant someone, probably a member of the order had been following him on his day out with Cedric and maybe other members had followed him whilst he spoke to Cedric on the phone regularly. It made him nervous thinking what others might have guessed or assumed about their relationship. He wasn't ready for people to know.

"You okay? You look deep in thought?"

Harry looked up from his mug, "Its complicated," He admitted, desperately trying to decide whether he should confide in his godfather or not. "I really don't like the fact he's been having me followed."

"Any particular reason? I mean I understand it, but I was wondering if there was a particular reason." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, sipped his tea and tried to speak but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat "Yes, actually, but I'm not sure how to explain it,"

"Well, I'm hear to listen, if needed." Sirius drank his coffee. A moments silence fell between the two and Harry decided that he needed to talk to someone about this, and trusted that his father's best friend wouldn't be judgemental.

"If Dumbledore was having me followed, he would have seen me break the rules he set me. Which was to not leave the local area, and I kind of did." He admitted sheepishly.

Sirius waved a hand non-chaliance and said "You lived, I've done worse. So why did you go out of your local area?"

Harry took a deep breathe "To meet up with Cedric,"

"Cedric Diggory?" Sirius asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh, he was with you in the third task, wasn't he? In the graveyard. The boy who turned up here a last week, with his mother."

Harry nodded "Yes, he wrote to me at the beginning of the summer and our friendship just kind of developed from there."

"Developed?" Sirius asked, clearly curious of Harry's choice of words.

"Erm, yes." He drank his tea to by time. "Look, I don't know how to say this," He ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

Sirius considered his godson for a moment, "Are you trying to say that you and Cedric are more than friends?" He asked gently.

Harry surprised that Sirius had come to this conclusion so quickly, glanced up at his godfather to gauge his reaction. His face was passive, unreadable. "I'm not sure, maybe," He admitted.

"Okay," Sirius nodded slowly, taking this information in. Harry drank more of tea, his hands shaking around the mug. Sirius coughed "Is Cedric the first boy you have wanted to be more than friends with?"

"Yes," Harry croaked. "This is all really new to me," He admitted shakily.

"It's okay son," Sirius said kindly, he took Harry's hand, which was resting on the table, and squeezed it. "Sexuality is a complicated thing,"

"So, you don't hate me?" Harry said.

Sirius laughed, "Hate you? Merlin no. A little surprised, but I just want you to be happy Harry. And," He paused, "Before you start worrying your Mum and Dad would have felt the same. It wouldn't have mattered to them,"

Harry let this comment sink in, guilt washed through him for not having considered how his parents might have thought but comforted by Sirius's words all the same. "That means a lot," He gulped. "Thing is I'm not even sure what's happening… he's gay, but I've never even gone out with anyone,"

"So, nothing's happened between you two yet?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really. Almost but no…Sirius," He looked up, "I'm worried what people will think if anything did happen."

"Why? Those who matter, won't care. Beside you don't have to tell anyone, anything, until you want to. Until there is something concrete to tell."

Harry nodded "You're right. I'm just feeling really confused."

Sirius drank the last of his coffee "Do you think Cedric has the same feelings for you?"

"I'm not sure," He thought of the moment upstairs before Hermione had interrupted. "Maybe, yeah."

"Well maybe you need to talk to him, be open with him,"

Harry drank his tea, "Yeah I think you're right. Thing is I can't even write to him whilst we are here. I really want to see him."

Sirius smiled "That's sweet, young love hey," He sighed, "I remember that,"

"I wouldn't jump to 'love'" Harry said overwhelmed, "More like 'young like',"

Sirius laughed heartedly this time and studied him for a moment, "Either way, I miss that feeling,"

"Yeah? "Harry said, realising he knew nothing of his godfather's relationships and friendships, before or since leaving Azkaban, besides the Marauder's. "Was there- is there someone special?"

Sirius sighed "A long time ago, yes. But he's long gone now,"

"He?" Harry said surprised. "Are you-gay?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow "More like, I like people for people, not dependant on their gender." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "Generally I prefer women," He explained "But there was one guy," He trailed off. "But it doesn't matter now, like I said he's long gone now,"

Harry contemplated this for a moment before asking "Was it- is it my Dad?"

Sirius roared with laughter, "Merlin no," He banged the table with his fist as he laughed. "You're Dad was like a brother to me, always was, always will be. This other guy, he was a close friend, but before anything come happen between us I was sent to Azkaban."

Harry understood, "That must have been difficult. Is there any chance of you reconnecting with him now?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head, "A convicted mass murderer, who's in hiding? I don't think so. Beside he's moved on."

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"No, it was never meant to be for us, not in that way anyway," He concluded.

Harry's heart swelled as he looked at his godfather, he had never felt so close to him than in that moment. "Thank you for telling me about him, Sirius, it means a lot."

"I hope so, I'm glad you told me about Cedric."

"I really want to see him," Harry sighed placing his head on the table, his chin resting on the table.

"I can see about that, get in touch with his parents,"

Harry laughed, "Makes me feel silly, having to ask through parents."  
Sirius shrugged "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Do you want another brew?" He said standing up and stretching.

"Yes please." Harry smiled. As he watched Sirius make tea the muggle way, Harry couldn't help but feel content and less anxious that he had in weeks. He felt so relieved to have someone non-judgemental to talk things over with.

That day he was able to join in the cleaning with more energy and gusto than before. Hermione seemed to have noticed the change in him. "You seem more like yourself today Harry, its nice to see you happy".

Harry nodded, not looking up from the dust rag that he was using to clean a goblet. "Yeh, I feel better today,"

"Good any reason?" She asked.

"Oh, Mione stop nagging him," Ron moaned from the other side of Harry, as also cleaned goblets. He looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. "Leave him be." He told Hermione.

Harry grinned at Ron, grateful for his friend, he gave Ron a wink.

Just then Sirius entered the room, levitating a tray of pumpkin juice with his wand. "Break time everyone," He called and the Weasley twins across the room cheered and dropped their cleaning tools. Mrs Weasley however looked up at Sirius and was about to argue before Sirius said, "Only for five minutes," He said placing the tray down on a nearby table. "I just need a word with Harry," He said.

Harry looked up, Sirius caught his eye and gestured for Harry to follow him. With two drinks in hand Sirius made his way to Harry and the two of them walked to the corner of the room away from the rest of the group. Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on the back of their heads.

"How are you?" Sirius asked in a low voice, so no one would overhear.

"I'm okay," Harry said honestly. "You?"

Sirius nodded, "Well thank you, but you're about to be happier." He offered Harry a cup. Harry took it.

"Am I?" Harry said surprised, sipping the pumpkin juice.

"I got in touch with Cedric's parents, I said you were hoping to see him and so its been arranged for him to come over at lunch time today."

"Today?" Harry could hardly believe his luck. "Wow, thank you." He thought for a moment and pulled a face. "Only thing is I don't know if I will get a chance to talk to him alone,"

Sirius shrugged and brushed his hair out his eyes, "I will get Mrs Weasley off your back so the two of you can have some time this afternoon,"

"Thank you," Harry said smiling properly for the first time. "You're amazing," He told his godfather sincerely.

After finishing their juices, Harry returned to the others to continue their cleaning, but now Harry couldn't help but glance at his watch every few minutes until lunchtime. Just before half past twelve, he made an excuse about needing the toilet and left the room.

Up in the bedroom he checked his reflection in the mirror, his hair looked a mess as it stuck up in odd places. He sighed as he tried to tame it but gave up quickly and made his way downstairs to the basement kitchen. The others had not come down from cleaning in the drawing room for which Harry was glad of; as Cedric stood beside Sirius drinking tea. "Hey there," Cedric grinned, widely at the sight of Harry. "Thanks for asking me to come over,"

"Hey, no worries I-I wanted to see you," He said honestly, trying not to blush. He coughed and looked at his feet.

Sirius cleared his throat and said "Right, I will take sandwiches up to everyone in the drawing room, enjoy yours down here." He nodded placing two plates of sandwiches on the table.

"Thanks," Harry and Cedric said at the same time.

Sirius laughed grabbed the large tray of sandwiches and left the room.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then stepped towards Cedric. "Hey again,"

"Hey," Cedric smiled, stepping closer to Harry. "I heard you wanted to see me," He bite his lip, his eyes on Harry's.

"I did," Harry blushed under his intense gaze.

"Sirius seems to like me more now?" Cedric observed. "Did you say something to him?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Sort of," Harry admitted, not wanting to explain the depth of their conversation, as it would mean admitting his feelings for Cedric. "I told him we were friends," He elaborated carefully.

"We are friends," Cedric grinned. There was a moment of quite then Cedric gestured to the table and the prepared sandwiches "Shall we eat?"

"Yeh, sure." Harry stammered, drawing his gaze from Cedric's gorgeous face. He sat down opposite the Hufflepuff and began to eat, as he did so it dawned on him just how hungry he had been.

"Merlin! I didn't realise how hungry I was! I could eat a horse!"

"Eat a horse?" Cedric laughed confused.

"oh," Harry looked up, smiling at Cedric's bemused experience. "It's the muggle phrase for I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

"Right," Cedric frowned, teasing in his voice. "Cos you'd really want to eat a horse?"

"No," Harry laughed, "but would you really want to eat a hippogriff?"

Cedric smirked, "Fair play Potter," He wagged his finger playfully at Harry. "You've got me there."

The conversation flowed as they ate but slowed once they had finished and didn't know what to do with the rest of the afternoon. "We could go and help Mrs Weasley and the others?" Cedric suggested faintly.  
"You're so sweet," Harry smiled, "But I wouldn't subject you to that, besides..." He trailed off.

"Besides what?"

"Besides- oh it doesn't matter,"

"Yes, it does," Cedric pressed, curious.

"Besides… I was hoping to..." Harry struggled to from words, "to y'know spend time with you alone."

"You were?" Cedric asked, his eyes shining.

"Yeh," Harry blushed not looking at Cedric. "Is that okay?" He looked up at the Hufflepuff briefly and was relieved to catch him smiling.

"Yes, that's more than okay. Why don't we go up to your room and hang out?" Cedric asked. "This time I can lock the door, so we don't get any unwanted visitors." Both boy's minds went back to the moments before Hermione's interruption, Harry gulped. "That's a good idea, its great you can do magic, outside of Hogwarts, I mean,"

Upstairs, they sat on Harry's bed, facing each other. Harry had retrieved Ron's Wizard Chess Board, and each were setting up their armies. "You do like Wizards Chess, don't you?" Harry asked, curious to know more about the golden-haired boy's interests.  
"Yes, but I'm not great at it. I like lots of games, adventure and fantasy ones especially."

"Oh really? Like what?" Harry asked intrigued.

And so, they talked whilst they played, learning more about each other and when Harry lost spectacularly, he groaned resentfully and fell back onto his pillows, casting the game board aside. Cedric smirked and pushed his game pieces away too, "Too bad Potter, I am clearly the master of wizard chess in this room," he laughed.

Harry covered his eyes with his arm, "You said you were bad," He complained.

"Clearly not as bad as you," Cedric teased, moving closer to Harry. "You're a bit of a sore loser aren't you Potter?" He was leaning over Harry now, a wide smile on his handsome face. Harry's arm still covered his face, but he could tell his proximity to the older boy had increased. His heart rate quickened, and he dared not move his arm.

Cedric looked down at Harry, nervous anticipation coursing through him. Harry had not pulled away last time, Harry hadn't cast away his hand under the table at dinner the previous week, it was now or never. He took hold of Harry's hand, the one covering his face and entwined his fingers through his; slowly he moved Harrys arm away from his face and their eyes met.

"Cedric," Harry breathed, his eyes wide, nervous.

"Harry?" He smiled back, leaning in closer, his lips felt dry and he tried to hide his fear. He suspected this may be Harry's first ever kiss and wanted it to be perfect. His tongue moistened his lips lightly in the milliseconds before he leaned down and without further consideration pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry's breath caught as Cedric's lips sealed against his, his heart hammered, threatening to break free from his chest and his fears about not knowing how to kiss, lessened as he responded to Cedric's lips gentle caress. When they broke apart, Cedric laughed softly and pressed his forehead against Harry's. "What?" Harry whispered, his fears suddenly returning.

"You didn't push me away," Cedric whispered, his free hand coming up to cup Harry's cheek.

"No," Harry answered, confused. "why would I?"

"I wasn't sure if you were-," Cedric trailed off, unsure of finishing his sentence.

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted, "But I really like you." He murmured, closing his eyes.  
"I really like you too Harry," Cedric's lips found Harry's again, this time he lengthened the kiss, took the lead, opening Harry's mouth with his confident tongue. Harry responded eagerly, he could feel Cedric's body half pressed against his as they kissed. He moved closer, pressing their chests together, responding to Cedric's tongue with his own.

Harry groaned as Cedric deepened the kiss and felt his jeans constrict as he stiffened underneath Cedric's body and he wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed or excited about this development. Cedric noticed and gently pressed his hips against Harry, pushing their waistlines closer together, the feeling sensual even through jeans. Harry was pleased and nervous to feel Cedric's body had reacted similarly. When they eventually ended the kiss, Harry was breathless and could feel every inch of his body. He felt like he was on fire, Cedric had ignited something inside him that he had never felt before.

They whispered and kissed, laid side by side enjoying each other's company for the remainder of the afternoon. Harry found it hard to contain his physical excitement, but Cedric did not seem to mind this respond. However, he did not move his hands below Harrys belt, desperately trying to respect the younger boy's inexperience, despite his own bodies reluctancy to conform.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6… So I've been pleased to see this story is gaining more followers! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to receive emails when someone new follows the story! This is a new 'ship' for me to write so PLEASE send me feedback and reviews, they will be greatly appreciated, and I will read every one!**_

 _ **Thanks, BeeSmartie!**_ __ __

Later, someone tried to turn the door handle from the outside, the two teenagers entangled in each other's limbs on the bed looked up. Ron cleared his throat from behind the door. "Erm Harry? Why is the door locked?"

"Erm," Harry called back sitting up, moving away from Cedric. Cedric gave him a hastily look, a wry smile on his face. Harry blushed under this gaze. "Erm, Kreacher…was being a pain hang on."

Cedric smirked at Harrys feeble lie, as he waved his wand to set the discarded chest board back into play. He then flicked his wand at the door to unlock it.

Ron came in looking suspicious, "Kreacher?"

"Yeah, he kept coming in, so we locked the door to deter him."

"He's a house elf, he could just apparate in here,"

Harry cast a glance at Cedric for help, the Hufflepuff smiled and ruffled his hair, before turning to look at Ron. "I also cast a spell to prevent him apparating in, I don't appreciate a house elf disrupting my game of chess to call me a blood traitor,"

Ron nodded, "Yeh I get that, little git." He crossed the room to the bed beside Harry's and glanced at the chess board, he grimaced at his best friend "Diggory's thrashing you mate," He laughed as he turned to open his trunk, beside the bed. He fished through the contents of his belongings.

Harry sighed and looked at Cedric, "Yeh he's pretty good at this game," He gulped, unable to take his eyes off Cedric, the echo of his body and his lips on his, still at the forefront of his mind.

Cedric smiled back at Harry, his chocolate coloured eyes on his emerald ones, he softly blew him a kiss, knowing Ron had his back turned to them.

"What I want to know Harry?" Ron said pulling himself back into standing a magazine clutched in his hand, retrieved from his messy trunk. "Is how you get out of cleaning to hang out with Diggory?" He looked between the two of them.

"Erm," Harry said, "Sirius vouchered for me to your Mum, said I deserved some fun."

"Fun?" Ron glanced at Cedric "Are you fun Diggory?" He joked, "More fun than me?" He asked Harry "Are you replacing me as your best friend?" He said with a forced laugh, only half joking.

Harry shocked by Ron's question "Course not Ron it's-,"

"I'm monopolising Harry," Cedric interrupted, saving Harry. "I'm afraid since the events in June, I've struggled more than I care to admit," He glanced between the two friends "And Harry's been really supportive of that," Harry was shocked but nodded his agreement to this statement.

Ron looked awkward, he coughed and shuffled his feet, looking at the magazine in his hand, "Well that makes sense, mate, it can't have been easy,"

"Thank you," Cedric said softly.

The was a moments silence as none of them knew what to say next then Harry asked randomly, to break the tension, "What's the magazine for?"

Ron looked alarmed but glad of the change in subject, he held the magazine up for them to see. "Chudley Cannons latest edition need to prove to George I was right about their new chaser being Brain De' Mount. George says he'd never play for them but," He flickered through the pages, until he found the article he was looking for. "Here," He held it up, a young handsome wizard grinned from the pages, waving out of the glossy magazine, "He interviewed with them last week when he transferred. Anyway," He shrugged "I need to go and prove my point to George," He hesitated then walked to the door, "Harry, move your knight to G4 and you can get rid of his Queen," With that he turned and left.

Harry and Cedric glanced down at the chess board, Harry was unsurprised to find Ron's game advice to be right, he was very good at chess. Cedric laughed as Harry hastily moved his knight to take his Queen, he ruffled his hair and picked up his wand. With one motion the door was shut and locked once more, and the chess set had been moved to the bedside table. He shuffled over to Harry and took his hand, "Your friend is jealous," He teased, "Think he fancies you?" He asked, trying to be casual. Harry startled, gave Cedric a confused look. "Ron fancy me? What are you on about? He's my best mate, like my brother," He confirmed.

"Okay," Cedric smirked at Harry's expression. He leaned closer, close enough to kiss Harry but not actually pressing his lips to his. Harry's eyes closed involuntarily, as Cedric's warm breath tingled his cheek. "Just keeping an eye on the competition that's all," Cedric whispered.

"There's no competition," Harry murmured back.

"Good," Cedric whispered, kissing him.

Harry lay staring at the dark canopy above him, he waited until he heard Ron begin to snore, then crept out of his bed and to the bathroom across the hall. He turned the lock and turned on the old oil lamp, which cast a dim glow across the old dingey bathroom. He ran the bath, which filled in the time it took him to undress, clearly sped up by magic. He climbed in the tub and allowed himself to soak.

His reasoning for taking a late-night bath was due to the number of occupants in the house, the use of any bathroom had to be quick and Harry felt the need for time to relax on his own. As he floated in the warm water, his mind drifted to the afternoon he had just spent with Cedric. He relived the moments, the feelings and his desire; slowly and careful not to make a sound, he released the tension that had built up inside him…

Afterwards, he sat on the edge of the bathtub, a towel wrapped round his waist. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest and his hands shook. He held on to the edge of the bathtub and allowed his thoughts to consume him _; 'That was amazing, I can't believe I've never really done that before. I really needed to, after everything that happened with Cedric this afternoon. Wow, I must be gay, if I can do that whilst thinking of him.'_ He sat there for some time, eventually when he began to feel cold, he redressed and headed to bed.

Harry's new-found desire became a growing distraction over the next few days. His mind drifted off mid conversation, he was unable to focus on the tasks set by Mrs Weasley. The positive ramifications were that he was so distracted he barely had time to worry about the impending hearing.

However, this changed the day before the hearing and Harry had not had the chance to see Cedric alone, since the afternoon of their first kiss. He had popped over once but had been persuaded to help with Mrs Weasley's cleaning campaign meaning that he and Harry had only been able to exchange pleasantries in front of the others.

At four thirty pm the afternoon before his trial a head popped into the kitchen fire place, making Harry jump. He looked around, wondering if anyone else was in the room, but he was alone. He took his wand out of his pocket and glanced at the fire again, the head had disappeared. Suddenly, it reappeared and harry blinked realising it was Cedric.

"Harry!" He said out of the fire, a smile on his face.

"Cedric, what are you doing?" Harry said moving to kneel before the fire, to see him better.

"I missed you," He admitted "And I wanted to see you, why don't you come over?"

"Come over?" Harry said confused and alarmed.

"Yes, come over, so we can escape everyone at your place,"

Harry considered the risks for a moment "Sod it, why not." He grinned, "But wait I don't have any floo powder and we can't apparate here," Cedric smiled and reached his arm out of the fire, holding a pot. Harry took it. "Floo powder, you thought of everything," He grinned at the Hufflepuff's face in the fire.

"Course, I've been waiting for you to be alone for ages. Right I need to get out of the fire, so you can use it, all you have to say it "Diggory Farmhouse okay?"

Harry nodded "Okay," Cedric's head disappeared, and the fire returned to its original colour. Harry dropped the powder in and stepped in "Diggory Farmhouse," He called as clearly as possible.

The uncomfortable journey through the fireplaces ended abruptly and Harry fell forward. He was caught by strong arms and fear that he had appeared in the wrong fire place coursed through him, until he looked up and realised it was Cedric whom had caught him. "Ced,"

"Harry," He beamed. Harry steadied himself and got on his tiptoes, he kissed Cedric without thinking then panicked. "Are you parents here?" He tried to move away but Cedric's arms were strong and held him close.

"They're at work," He chuckled, his hand reaching up to ruffle Harry's hair. "We're alone,"  
"Alone?" Harry could barely comprehend it. "are we safe here?"

"Of course, we are safe here, it's my home," Cedric said calmly, he held Harry close. "Now can I offer you a cup of tea?" He grinned.

Cedric led the way through the living room, his hand in Harry's. They entered the kitchen, Harry took in the image of Cedric's home. It was a large contemporarily furnished farmhouse. It was well kept and tidy, Harry had never considered Cedric to portray an overly wealthy appearance, but his family clearly had money.

The kitchen was large, the surfaces and cupboards were of a highly polished oak wood. Cedric let go over Harry's hand and turned to make tea, busying himself with the kettle on the stove. Harry glanced out of the window, which showed beautiful country side. "Where are we?"

Cedric smiled "Not far from the Weasley's Burrow actually, Nice isn't it?"

"Beautiful," Harry smiled, "I love the countryside," Harry turned to smile at Cedric and was surprised to see a house elf standing in the doorway, he had entered silently. Harry looked at Cedric, shocked that his family had a house elf.

"Master Diggory," The elf said warmly, "you have a friend visiting?" He nodded towards Harry.

"Yes," Cedric smiled back, "Timmy, this is Harry," He gestured over towards Harry. "Harry this is Timmy, our house elf,"

"Hi," Harry said bleakly, with a brief wave, unsure what to say.

Timmy beamed "Harry? Is it Harry Potter sir?" He looked between the young men "I have heard a lot about you from Master Diggory, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," The little elf bowed. Cedric blushed at his house elf's comment. "Are you making tea sir?" He looked at Cedric, "Let me, why don't you show Master Potter around the house?" Timmy suggested

"No, it's fine," Cedric waved off the offer.

"No, I insist sir," Timmy the house elf moved forward to take over the tea making, "Show Master Potter your home," He nudged his young master in Harry's direction, a grin on his face.

Cedric smiled resigned, "Okay, thanks Timmy, can you bring the tea to my room when its ready?"

Timmy nodded, "Of course master,". Cedric grinned sheepishly at Harry and offered him his hand, Harry took it. "A tour?" Cedric asked.

"Sounds great," Harry replied.

Cedric took Harry on a tour of his home. Downstairs consisted of a large cosy looking living room with the fireplace Harry had arrived via. There was also a large office lined with bookshelves, Cedric merely shrugged as he half opened the door to show Harry and said vaguely "My father's office,". There was also a spacious dining room with a highly polished dining table, big enough to sit ten people. "How many people live here?" Harry joked. There was also a warm conservatory that backed onto a spacious lush garden.

Upstairs, were four bedrooms one that Cedric's parents occupied, which Cedric didn't open, two guest bedrooms and then Cedric's room. At his bedroom door Cedric pulled out his wand and tapped the handle to unlock it. "Password protected," Cedric grinned. He led the way into his room.

It was a large room with two windows overlooking the garden, sunlight flittered in through half drawn curtains. There was a large double bed, covered with a soft grey throw. A wooden desk and wardrobe took up a one side of the room, there were posters and photos framed on the walls, a cork board with pictures, magazine and newspaper clippings, above Cedric's desk. There was a wizarding wireless and record player on a shelf and several rows of books. His Hogwarts trunk stood open in the corner. The walls were a light yellow, which increased the perceived amount of sunlight in the room. Harry instantly felt relaxed, the seemed to room radiate Cedric's calm, sincere manner.

Cedric pulled Harry towards him and held him in a long embrace, his arms wrapped around the shorter teen. "I've missed you." He sighed. "I went to write to you about five times before remembering I couldn't actually send you letters and when I visited last all I wanted was to be alone with you…" He trailed off.

Harry looked up, he was at least a head shorter than the older boy, his heart hammered. "You did why?" He bit his lip anticipating the kiss that was to come.

"To do this," Cedric whispered, his hands coming up to cup Harrys face on either side, then he kissed Harry with a passionate that almost sent Harry spinning. Harry responded, his body desperate for Cedric, his mind having thought and explored this moment many times. Out of breath from the lengthy kiss, the two boys broke apart and Cedric tugged Harry's hand moving him closer to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and considered the Gryffindor with a wry smile. There was a noise behind the door, but it did not open, however a tray of tea appeared on Cedric's desk across the room. "Thanks Timmy," Cedric called out.

Turning back to Harry, Cedric pulled him closer, so that he was standing between his legs. Harry dipped his head and with all the confidence he didn't feel, kissed the older boy, pushing him down onto the bed as he did so. Laying on top of him, Harry suddenly felt juvenile and inexperienced, he pulled away and went to sit up, but Cedric's arms came around it, sensing what he felt. "It's okay," He said softly, "Just do what feels good," He kissed the nape of Harry's neck softly sending shivers down his spine, Harry responded positively, his body hard on top of Cedric's. They kissed with the passion of teenagers, full of uncontrolled lust.

The moment grew more heated, Cedric rolled over pulling Harry underneath him. On his knees Cedric grinned and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, he cast it aside. With a careful look at Harry he lifted his shirt and kissed his chest. Harry moaned, and half sat up to free himself of the shirt. Bare-chested they continued to kiss, their hands roaming the smooth skin of the other chests. Harry could not believe how fit and muscular Cedric looked and worried he could not compare.

Cedric hesitated for a moment, then his hand slipped to Harrys waistline, teasing him through his jeans. After a few minutes of this, with Harry growing more excited, Cedric looked deep into Harry's eyes and began to unbutton his jeans. Harry gasped, uncertain, as there were now only his boxers in between them. Cedric appeared confident and practiced, he knelt above Harry and began to move his underwear away.

"Wait," Harry breathed, Cedric froze his hand inches from Harrys lap. Harry's mind and body warred with itself, his body was desperate to continue but his mind knew this shouldn't be rushed.  
"Are you okay?" Cedric asked softly, he cheeks were flushed red. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked politely.

"I'm not sure," Harry said feebly. "Yes and no,".

Cedric hesitated then sat back on his heels, "That's okay,"

"Is it?" Harry said nervously, propping himself up on his elbows. "I really want to but this-,"

"Is new to you," Cedric completed for him, "I understand, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do,"

"But I do want to do it," Harry said with a shaky laugh, "Like I really want to," Both boys looked at his lap, the evidence clear. "But I've never…" He couldn't continue.

"I know,"

"I don't think you do," Harry said he covered his face in his hands and Cedric carefully moved to lay beside Harry, he looked at him.

"Tell me," He said softly, moving Harry's hands away from his face.

"Well, I've already told you I've never dated anyone…" He hesitated "but its not just that… until recently, I hadn't even considered my sexuality. This is amazing but a bit overwhelming."  
Cedric nodded, "Sorry, I should have considered that more, I just got caught in the moment,"

"It's okay," He reassured. "I get that. I guess… I just like you and I'm scared. I want to know,"

"Know what?" Cedric asked. Harry didn't dare say, embarrassed and unable to form the words. Cedric thought for a moment, "If I like you too? I definitely do, I've told you several times now, I thought you knew,"

"No, I know that," He blushed, "But…" He mumbled, and Cedric barely caught what he was saying, expect the words 'boyfriend' and 'relationship'.

"Ah, I see," Cedric smiled adding it all up. "I really do like you Harry, you're the only guy I like. I want to be with you, but I was worried about rushing you, by asking you out."

"You want to go out with me?" Harry said shocked someone would actually want to date him.

"Yes," Cedric beamed at Harrys bemused expression, "Why are you so surprised? You're a catch."

Harry laughed a little awkwardly, "I'm really not, I'm this awkward, weird kid with funny hair and a dodgy past." He joked.

Cedric frowned and ruffled his fingers through Harry's tangled Harry. "I like your hair and I don't think you're awkward I think you're brave and brilliant. Handsome and charming, and I don't give a damn about your past I think its only made you stronger," Cedric sounded sincere and heartfelt, his eyes shone with passion. "I want to be your boyfriend Harry, I just didn't know how to ask…"

Harry blushed and mumbled, "Just ask,".

"Okay," Cedric said sitting up and pulling Harry up to sit with him, he took his hands.

"Harry James Potter, I really bloody like you, will you please be my boyfriend?" The seriousness in his tone and his determined expression made Harry melt.

"Merlin, yes." Harry almost shouted, Cedric laughed and pulled him close and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7…. Sorry for the confusion last week! I tried to upload this chapter as a straight copy and paste but it didn't work properly, and I've only just had time to sit at my computer and make it into a separate document. So, I apologise for the false hope of a new chapter last week…this is LEGIT. However, it is short as I've been super busy…but I desperately wanted to get more of Cedric and Harry's story out there. So, I hope you enjoy it. I hope to upload some more soon!**

 **Please leave reviews! - BeeSmartie 3**

Harry had barely considered what the inhabitants on Grimmauld place would think to his sudden disappearance, he knew it was selfish of him to have disappeared, he had probably caused worry and knew he should have told someone, Sirius at least, where he was going but knew the likelihood was that they would stop him. He had yearned for normality, a chance to be free. The worry of the court hearing loomed and the only person he wanted to spend time with had offered him an escape and he had taken it.

They moved downstairs to the conservatory and sat in the afternoon sun, Timmy bought them fresh tea and scones with cream and jam. They ate with their hands, Harry's fingers were sticky with jam, warmed by the sunlight flittering through the windows. Harry finished his scone and leaned back, enjoying the warmth, his eyes closed, trying to live in the moment without worrying about the hearing. But now they weren't kissing, and he wasn't consumed with desire, the fear and uncertainty returned.

Cedric reached over and entwined his fingers through Harry's "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Harry gulped.  
"Tomorrow?" Cedric asked, Harry nodded. "It'll be fine," Cedric reassured.

"But what if its not?" Harry whispered, barely able to express his thoughts and feelings. "What if…what if I get expelled?" He gulped, he felt tears spring up behind his eyes and turned his head away, so Cedric wouldn't see. However, Cedric could tell from Harry's croaky voice that he was upset, his grip tightened on Harry's hand and he moved closer nesting his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"I honestly don't think you will be," Cedric said evenly, "But IF and I emphasis the if, it did happen then we'd figure something out, we wouldn't let you go back to the Dursley," He wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and held him close.

Harry shook with tears he could no longer contain, "Maybe, I shouldn't have said yes to being your boyfriend," He croaked.  
"What? Why?" Cedric replied baffled, his arms slackened around Harry ever so slightly.

"Because if I'm expelled we won't see each other, you'll be at Hogwarts and I'll be god knows where,"

"Harry, our proximity doesn't change how I feel about you, I like you Harry. I want to be with you. I will stand by you." Harry shrugged at Cedric's words, tears now falling down his cheeks, he had never been this vulnerable with someone and as Cedric's arms held him tighter, he felt his fears lessen, he felt able to rely on Cedric in a way he had never experienced before.

They stayed like this for some time, wrapped in each other's arms, then as the afternoon ended Cedric sighed, kissed the top of Harrys head and whispered "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news and as much as I don't want to admit it, I think you need to go back to your godfathers now, people will start getting worried"

Harry nodded sadly, "Yeah you're right. I just don't want to leave you. Why don't you come back with me?"  
Cedric smiled, "I wish I could, but both my parents are out until late this evening they've asked me to stay home because of that." Harry understood, The Diggory's were worried for their son's safety in these ever-changing times. "And besides," Cedric nestled into Harry's neck and held him tight, "We couldn't be like this in front of everyone, could we?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I don't know… how many people know you're gay?"

"My Mum and Cho," Cedric said quietly, "That's all,

"Really?" Harry was surprised. "You seem so confident though? What about your Dad?"

Cedric frowned and ran his fingers through his tussled golden hair. "Mum and I both agree that's going to be a very difficult conversation. My father is…ah" He looked for the word, "Traditional," He decided, "He has a bright, driven future for me," the frown on his brow deepened.

"What future?" Harry asked, curious as to why the Hufflepuff's face had darkened with annoyance.

"He sees me married off to a pureblood girl and working in some department or another at the ministry," He tutted, "He wont take kindly to his only son, his only child, being gay," He sighed "But its not all bad," He added as an afterthought, "Mum is very supportive so that's great,"

Harry nodded, "The future your Dad has planned," Harry asked "Is not what you want? What do you want?" He wondered, having not taken much time to think about life after Hogwarts.

Cedric smiled, and his eyes glazed over for a moment, "Id like to work with magical creatures Harry, as a healer and trainer of all different creatures. It would be amazing. And if that failed I could always be an international quidditch player." He grinned. Harry grinned back, an image of Cedric in tightly fitted England team quidditch robes flashed across his mind. "I like that idea," He smirked, squeezing his new boyfriends hand.

"What about you?" Cedric asked, "What do you want to do when you leave school?"

Harry had been afraid of this question, he shrugged and looked away. "I don't know really, I only have one idea and its stupid really…"

"Stupid why?"

"Professor Moody...well Barty Crouch Jr. I guess, suggested I would be good as a dark wizard catcher…" He mumbled, embarrassed.

"An auror?" Cedric enquired, "That would be amazing, I can totally see you doing a job like that," He grinned. "Its so fitting for you.".

Harry beamed, his embarrassment fading. He sighed as silence fell between them. "It will be fine Harry, I promise." Cedric squeezed his hand, reassuring him about the thoughts he couldn't hear. "I just wish I could be there with you."

"Me too," Harry sighed.

Harry stopped spinning and fell from the fireplace, hitting his knees on the grate. He stood up coughing away the floo powder. He had never been great at landings. Just as he was dusting off his jeans a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. "Harry James Potter!" A sharp voice snapped.

Instinctively Harry reached for his wand at his waist band, before looking up and meeting his godfathers concerned eyes. "Sirius," He stammered, his hand dropping to his side. "I'm sorry I just…" Harry floundered for an excuse.

"Ran off with a handsome Hufflepuff?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, his grip loosening on Harrys shoulder.

"How did you know?"

"Kreacher was in his cupboard when you left. I forced it out of him."

"Ah… Im sorry I should have told you… I just…"

"Got distracted?" Sirius smirked patting his godsons shoulder. "Look, I get it. But you have to be more careful. Jeez!" He scolded himself, "I sound like your Mum!" He threw his head back and laughed. "James and I would never have stayed put, but I know what Lily would have wanted me to tell you right now." His brow creased. "I know you like him Harry. But you have to be careful. It could have been a trap and if anyone else had known you were gone… all hell would have broke loose."

Sirius read Harry's confused experience and explained, "After I got Kreacher to tell me what had happened and where you had gone. I checked that the floo, spoke to the Diggorys House elf,"

"Timmy," Harry interjected.

"Yes- whatever- I checked it was legit, saw you and Diggory hand in hand. Looked like he was giving you a tour." Harry blushed, Sirius continued. "I covered for you with Molly, said you needed some down time before tomorrow. Got everyone to leave you be." He paused for a moment, "Now as much as I get sneaking off cos of someone you fancy, these are dangerous times, you need to be careful. If you want Diggory here just let me know and Ill get you some privacy."

Harry blushed "Its not that we need privacy per say," His mind flashed back to the tension in Cedric's bedroom mere hours earlier. "Its just Im not ready…to tell everyone yet."

"I know I get it, son. Don't worry." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "I however need to know the gossip,"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was numb with shock from the court hearing, he wasn't going to be expelled or in prisoned. He was allowed to return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had saved the day yet again but disappeared before Harry had had time to speak to him and thank him. He stumbled out of the chamber and into the hallway where he had left Mr Weasley half an hour before. He blinked, the corridor was bright in comparison to the basement chamber he had just left. He looked around and was surprised and elated to see Cedric standing beside his father and Mr Weasley.

"Cedric," Harry stammered, relief washing through him. He threw himself at the taller boy without a moment's thought. Cedric caught him in his arms, surprised.

"Harry?" He asked attentively, not yet sure of the result of the hearing.

"We're going to be together," Harry whispered as they embraced.

"You won?!" Cedric exclaimed to the delight of the two men standing beside them.

"Yes, I can't believe it," Harry said as he and Cedric broke apart. He looked over at the two older wizards; Mr Weasley was grinning ear to ear "I'm so happy for you Harry- Molly and the others will be so relived…well of course we never really thought-," He rambled.

Mr Diggory was half smiling, half frowning; Harry realised it was probably due to the relatively intimate embrace he and Cedric had just shared. Conscious of this, Harry stepped away from Cedric slightly, trying to act casual. "I can't believe Dumbledore came," Said Mr Weasley, "I mean it was rumoured he would, of course, but then we hadn't heard from him in days. Did you speak to him Harry?"

Harry whose eyes were on Cedric, turned hastily to Mr Weasley "No, he left before I had a chance. I didn't expect him to come either, I haven't heard from him all summer." The hurt was evident in his voice. Mr Weasley smiled at him sadly but clearly didn't know what to say. Harry changed the subject and asked Cedric "I- How come you are here?"

Cedric gave him a wry smile "Not happy to see me Potter?" He teased, "I asked Dad to come in to work with him to see you," He shrugged and glanced at his father, clearly nervous that something more than friendship between them was visible to him.

Mr Diggory smiled "Cedric is a loyal friend, a true Hufflepuff." He smiled proudly, "That's why all the girls like you isn't it Ced?" He laughed "That and your handsome good looks you inherited from your father," He joked.

Cedric grimaced, and he and Harry shared an awkward glance, Mr Weasley looked on, a slightly bemused experience on his face. "Dad," Cedric sighed.

Mr Weasley gave a short laugh and checked his watch "Amos we really have to go, the meeting starts in five minutes," He glanced at the teens. "Cedric you can keep an eye on Harry, can't you?" He fretted.

Harry frowned and spoke without thinking "Keep an eye on me?"

"Oh, sorry," Mr Weasley was flustered now, clearly conscious of the time. "Its just Dumbledore said I wasn't to leave you alone…you know security and all,"

"Harry and I can manage ourselves," Cedric said confidently, "Don't worry Mr Weasley," He charmed.

Mr Weasley smiled and turned apologetically to Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Harry interrupted sincerely calmer now "I knew what you meant, don't worry,"

Mr Weasley smiled and turned to Mr Diggory, "Ready?" He asked and with promises from the boys that they wouldn't leave Ministry grounds the older wizards bade them goodbye and left for the meeting.

Cedric and Harry walked side by side, Harry was desperate to hold his hand but refrained as they were surrounded by ministry wizards. Cedric lead the way to the ministry's main entrance. "I thought we told Mr Weasley and your Dad we wouldn't leave Ministry grounds?" Harry frowned as they neared the exit.

Cedric smirked "Have you ever known me to play by the rules?" He drew his wand, slipping it up the sleeve of his muggle jacket for easy access, in case it was needed and lead the way into muggle London.

Cedric estimated they only had an hour, an hour and a half max, until the meeting was over; so Cedric led the way to a muggle café not far from the entrance. "Lunch?" He asked opening the door for Harry.

Harry smiled and stepped into the café, "Sure, but I don't have any muggle money," He muttered. "Don't worry," Cedric smiled his hand lightly touching Harrys back as they made their way into the café. "My treat,"

They were seated by a tired but friendly, attractive muggle girl who flirted heavily with Cedric as soon as they arrived. As she turned away, a little abashed by Cedric's lack of interest, the Hufflepuff smiled apologetically at Harry. "Sorry," He mouthed.

Harry smiled, amused and shrugged, "You're gorgeous, I bet it happens a lot,"

Cedric laughed, relieved Harry found it funny. "It does actually," He blushed "Its annoying,"

The chorus of "He got off! He got off! He got off!" sung by the Weasley twins and Ginny still echoed in his ears, as he and Cedric detached themselves from the rest of the group and slipped into the small courtyard garden.

It was midevening, as it was summer it was still bright, but the sun was slowly beginning to set. It was a typical warm British summer evening. The old courtyard had not been touched since the house had been inhabited again, which was a shame, Harry thought. It looked like it had once been a beautiful, charming outdoor space, to escape from the dark house.

The boys turned to each other and finally being alone couldn't hold back. Their lips met with the intense passion of teenagers forced to hold back their affections all day. "Harry," Cedric moaned beneath his lips.

"Cedric?" Harry asked, pulling away from the kiss.

Cedric pecked Harry on the lips lightly, moved to his cheek then his neck. "I'm so glad to be alone with you Potter," he continued to kiss him. "And I'm so glad todays over and done with, so we can focus on the future, on-going back to Hogwarts,"

Harry nodded in agreement, enjoying the sensation of Cedric's lips on his skin. His hands reached up to tangle in Cedric's hair and the two teens enjoyed this stolen moment of bliss as the evening closed in.

Harry had said his goodbyes to Sirius and the members of the order and boarded the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione. However, his two friends had to leave to attend their prefect duties; therefore, he followed Ginny, Neville and Luna to find a carriage.

As they made their way along the train, Harry saw many people gape at him and point and whisper. Clearly the events of the third task had not blown over, especially with the news papers calling Harry, Cedric and Dumbledore liars for announcing Voldemort's return. Harry ignored the stares and continued further up the train with his friends. He was keeping an eye out for Cedric. They had agreed to meet on the train but so far Harry had not seen him and was beginning to worry.

However, he needn't have worried because as they reached the end of the train and found some unoccupied carriages; Harry saw Cedric sat with 3 other male seventh year Hufflepuffs in a carriage. They were clearly chatting, but as if sensing Harry's presence, Cedric glanced over his shoulder and saw Harry. He grinned and stood up excusing himself from his friends' company.

Harry stopped, reassuring Ginny and the others that he would join them in their chosen carriage shortly and waited for Cedric. The Hufflepuff stepped outside of his carriage and shut the door carefully. "Potter," He smiled, and the two boys shared a brief but intimate hug.

"Cedric," Harry responded. "I'm glad to see you," He lowered his voice, with a quick glance up and down the empty corridor. "I was getting worried,"

"Sorry," Cedric half smiled at Harry's concern. "You're sweet, I bumped into my friends whilst I was looking for you, but people kept trying to harass me…ask questions you know," He shrugged. "So, my friends suggested we find a carriage away from the majority of the school,"

"Its okay," Harry smiled, "I'm just glad you're okay,".

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Cedric indicated to his friends in the carriage behind him. "I'd love to introduce you to my friends," Harry considered this for a moment; knowing Cedric meant as friends, as they had discussed keeping their relationship private for now. Both boys cautious of their peers reactions; as well as being sensitive to the need to approach their close friends and family before going public.

"Sure," Harry smiled desperate to share a kiss with his new boyfriend, "I should probably take my trunk to Ginny's compartment though,"

"Sure, I'll come with you," Cedric offered and took the handle of Harry's trunk from him. "Lead the way,"

After leaving Harry's trunk with Ginny and the others, Harry followed Cedric back to his carriage. As they entered the three Hufflepuffs turned to look at them. "Hi," They said in turn.

"Hey," Harry said nervously, with a brief glance at Cedric.

Cedric took a seat and motioned for Harry to join him. "You all know Harry, Harry Potter," He said trying to keep things casual. His friends nodded. "This is Jamie Wood,"

"Hi there," Said an athletic young wizard, whom bore a startling resemblance to Harry's old quidditch captain.

"You must be related to Oliver Wood?" Harry said.

Jamie smiled, "Yes he's my brother. He was your captain in your first year, right?"

"Right," Harry smiled. "And you play too, I've seen you before… on the pitch but I didn't know you were Woods brother,"

Jamie smiled, "Well now you do,"

"You won't know me," Said the young man sitting beside Jamie "I don't play quidditch," He laughed. "Simon Jones, muggle born, best wizard's chess player in the school," He offered his hand, Harry shook it.

"I think my best mate, Ron, Ron Weasley might be able to give you a run for your money," Harry teased "Its good to meet you."

"And this is Lukas, Lukas Whitmore," Cedric indicated to the third boy, who gave a brief wave before returning to his book. "Sorry," Cedric said sheepishly to Harry "Lukas," He nudged his friend with his foot, "Isn't good with company,"

"Not too," Lukas said briefly glancing up from the book he was reading, "I just got to a good bit." His flickered to Harry then quickly to Cedric, "Its nice to meet you properly Harry, I've heard a lot about you" He smiled briefly his eyes held Cedric's for a moment before he returned to reading.

Harry glanced at Cedric, sure his friend Lukas knew more than he was letting on but Cedric just grinned and begin chatting about the upcoming Quidditch Season.

Later Harry returned to his carriage with Ginny and the others, as he left Cedric, he had to fight the urge to give him a kiss goodbye. He sighed as he exited the carriage, feeling Cedric's eyes on his back, thinking it was going to be a long night if he couldn't kiss his boyfriend soon.

When the train pulled into the station and the students offloaded onto Hogsmeade Station, Harry and the others made their way towards the carriages. Harry was looking around for Cedric, hoping to ride with him to school but Ron was talking loudly distracting him. However, as Harry followed Hermione and Ron onto a carriage, he was surprised to see his boyfriend occupying one the seats in the carriage, the space next to him was empty. "here Harry," He gestured with a smile. Harry took the seat beside Cedric and grinned "How was the rest of your journey?"

"Good and yours?" Cedric asked the three of them. Hermione and Ron explained about their prefect duties and Cedric thanked merlin that he was a 7th year prefect so he no longer had to attend those meetings. Cedric's leg jiggled up and down with the movement of the carriage as it made its way up the cobbled pathway to Hogwarts castle, on occasion it brushed against Harry's, the warmth of his leg against Harry's made his heart race and his cheeks redden. He was glad it was a dark evening.

They made their way up into the castle, leaving their trunks in the entrance hall. Harry and Cedric walked side by side until they reached the entrance to the great hall where they had to go their sperate ways to their own house tables. Cedric reached for and squeezed Harry's hand briefly, a motion unnoticed in the crowds of students, before he went to join his friends at the Hufflepuff table.

"It's nice you and Cedric have become so close," Hermione noted as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Harry stuttered, caught by surprise.

"That you have become such good friends," Hermione said calmly.

"Well," Harry shrugged, "We did fight Voldemort together, it kind of brings two people closer," His friends winced at the use of the name but hermione preserved.

"Never the less, still seem to have become very close with him this summer, I wouldn't have put you two together, that's all,"  
"Put us together?" Harry frowned wondering if she was trying to hint at their developing relationship. "We're just friends y'know," He muttered and was glad to see Ron had become distracted chatting to Neville, so had not heard that part of the conversation. Hermione raised an eyebrow but smiled, "I know, you've said."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his tangled Harry glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw said in conversation with his fellow housemates. He groaned internally and wondered how he would ever 'come out' to his friends. He looked at Ron and wondered what his best mate would think of him, if he knew he was gay. Would he still treat him the same? Harry did not want anything to change just because of his sexuality, he didn't want to be seen any differently, but he felt that was inevitable. He wondered how long he and Cedric would be able to keep their relationship a secret especially without their friends knowing, would they be able to find time to spend together, to enjoy each other's company alone, to be boyfriends or would they have to pretend to be friends all year in company; maybe securing a stolen kiss when no one was looking. He sighed and as Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front of the great hall, he turned his attention to the start of year announcements.

Exiting the Great Hall alone after the feast, because Ron and Hermione had gone to perform prefect duties, Harry felt a tug on the back of his robes and saw Cedric gesturing for Harry to follow him. Therefore, Harry followed the golden-haired boy down a corridor adjacent to the Great Hall and then behind a tapestry, into a small alcove.

"Harry," Cedric sighed relieved, embracing him in a long hug. When they broke apart Cedric kissed Harry passionately. "Merlin that's all I could think about since I saw you on the train,"

"Same here," Harry blushed, "I've missed your kisses," they kissed again quickly, a kiss that lengthened and soon Harry felt Cedric's hands roaming at the waist band of his trousers and his excitement hard against Harry's leg.

"Shit, sorry," Cedric blushed, pulling away, trying to catch his breathe, his hair tousled from Harrys fingers which moments before hand been tangled there. "We aren't meant to be rushing,"

"That's… okay," Harry blushed. "It wasn't like I was asking you to stop," He laughed nervously then suddenly fell quiet, desperate to say something that had been bugging him for a while. "Cedric, have you erm…had...any other boyfriends?" He mumbled.

Cedric nodded as though he had expected this question to come up eventually, "Yes two," Harry felt his heart race and a surge of jealously jolted through him. "One was a short relationship, perhaps a few weeks, when I was 14, we shared our first kiss before he decided he preferred girls and the second was a brief encounter with a muggle boy when I was 16, on holiday with my family." He expanded without Harry asking, for which he was grateful. 

"A brief encounter?" Harry wondered aloud, "Do you mean," He couldn't say the word; _sex._

"Oh, no." Cedric pulled Harry close. "No, we didn't…I mean the most I've done, that I did with him, was hand jobs," He blushed.

Harry felt relief wash through him. So, Cedric was still a virgin as well and had no crazy expectations of him, the relief was overwhelming.

"Okay," He blushed, "Well you know... I've never…so..."

"I know, it doesn't bother me." Cedric reassured him. "Does it bother you that I've done more than you?"

Harry shrugged and looked away "not really, I'm worried... I won't be..." He mumbled "good enough,"

"No way Harry," Cedric kissed his cheek and held Harry's face in his face, forcing him to look at him. "You have nothing to worry about, it was literally a couple of times for me. You're not far behind at all.. when we are ready…we will figure it out together okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed and allowed Cedric to pull him into a hug and reassure him.


	9. Chapter 9

That first week back at school was a whirl wind, Harry had already secured detentions with Umbridge every evening and had quidditch practice starting again soon. He and Cedric shared stolen moments; knowing smiles across the Great Hall, a nod in the corridor, moments when they crossed each other's paths and their hands or shoulders touched, small but significant moments of physical contact. Harry lived for these occasions and he knew that Cedric did too. Harry had not realised the absence of human contact in his life until he had begun dating Cedric and their physical intimacy had come quite naturally; something that both surprised and delighted him. But now only a week into the school term, Harry found himself missing, craving that physical touch; the simple things, hand-holding, hugs, a reassuring arm around his waist. They also swapped notes, scraps of parchment detailing their days, the boring aspects and the daydreams of adventures they could embark on together.

Harry was beginning to feel worn out; it was Friday evening. They had only been back for five days, but it felt like an eternity. It was ironic, Harry had feared the possibility of not returning and now he was back, he couldn't help but notice Hogwarts was changing and he blamed Umbridge for this.

As he left her office and he wondered if he could catch Cedric for a few hours before curfew, so he made his way to the library hoping to find him there. A group of seventh year Hufflepuff's were sat together but Cedric wasn't among them. Harry sighed and was about to turn away when Lukas stood up and called out "Potter,"

"Hi?" Harry said surprised. Luka crossed over to him and smiled.

"It's Lukas, Cedric's friend from the train."

"I remember," Harry smiled, "How are you?" He was surprised because he hadn't expected the older boy to speak to him without Cedric being present.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" His eyes flickered to the back of Harry's hand which was wrapped in a makeshift bandage, "Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah," Harry waved it off, "Just caught myself, clumsy y'know,"

"Oh okay," He frowned, he glanced over his shoulder then handed Harry a scrap of parchment "Here, Cedric said you might come here looking for him, he asked me to give this to you," He said quietly.

"Thanks," Harry blushed, now sure that Lukas knew about the depth of their relationship as Cedric had trusted him with this task. He unfollowed the parchment.

'Harry,

I hope detention wasn't too bad? I'm down at the pitch, doing some training if you want to join me?

Love, Cedric x'

Pocketing the note, keen to see Cedric and to fly, Harry thanked Lukas again and hurried out to the grounds.

Harry stood on the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, clutching his broom in his left, uninjured hand. He watched the speck of yellow that was Cedric, flying high above in his Hufflepuff Quidditch robes, chasing a snitch backwards and forwards. After a few minutes of admiring his boyfriend's skill, he mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, flying up to join him.

Harry flew up beside Cedric, racing him to the snitch, he had been chasing for a few minutes. Drawing level, Harry grinned "Evening Diggory,"  
"Evening Potter," He smirked, leaning forward pushing his broom to go faster. "Trying to beat me?" He teased.

The two boys raced, Harry finally took an advantage, his firebolt faster than Cedric's latest model clean sweep. His right hand instinctively moving, his fingers wrapping around the golden snitch, the wings fluttering beneath his grasp.

They slowed, hoovering mid-air, Cedric swore disliking being beaten. Harry winced as he registered the pain shooting through his injured hand and arm. This did not go unnoticed by Cedric who moved closer. "You okay?" He said peering at Harry in the dark. The floating flood lights that immolated the pitch, not quite reaching them. "What's wrong?" His tone concerned, the annoyance at being beaten disappearing instantly from his voice.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged not wanting to explain or cause Cedric any worry. However, Cedric did not believe this, he sighed and pulled his wand from the sleeve of his robe.

"Lumos," He let his wand light fall over Harry's bandaged right hand. "What happened?" He gasped.

"Really, its nothing," Harry dismissed, not used to having someone care so much.

"Yes, it is, that makeshift bandage is all bloody. We need to get this looked at- Madam Pompfrey could,"

"No," Harry cut in. "I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing,"

"Fine," Cedric heard the determination in his boyfriend's voice and knew there was no use arguing with him. "Can I at least take a look?"

Harry hesitated, "Fine"

Cedric smiled "Okay let's fly down,"

They flew down together and landed on the pitch, Cedric held Harry's injured hand and waved his wand to remove the bandages. "How did you do this?"

Harry flinched, "its nothing… just an accident," Cedric ignored him and peered closer at his hand,

"This- this, Harry this is writing," Mutters " 'I must not tell lies' why is this on your hand?" His worried eyes looked up into Harry's who knew he couldn't keep it from him.

"Umbridge- she has this quill… she's made me use it during detention."

Cedric looked horrified, "That's awful! She can't get away with it Harry that's so wrong! You have to tell someone… Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore…"

"No," Harry cut in firmly. "That's what she wants me to do, I won't give her that satisfaction,"

"But its what you should do… Harry... this is terrible…" He sounded so worried he looked at Harry pleadingly and was met with a stubborn gaze. "Please?"

"No, Cedric I can't," Harry didn't mention that he didn't think Dumbledore would care, given his lack of interest in speaking to him at the trail.

Cedric studied his face for a moment, "Fine, I'll drop it for now? This was your last detention with her wasn't it? Try not to get anymore,"

"You know, I can't promise you that," He sighed. "Well, I can help you at least, come on," He took Harry's left hand and they walked to the changing rooms.

"Sit." Cedric commanded pushing Harry gently onto the wooden bench. The room was dark lit only by the moon light streaming in from the door they had just entered by and windows above head height. Cedric used his wand as a light and rummaged through his school bag, which hung from a peg on the wall.

Harry tried to play it off, "Seriously Ced, its…"

"Don't you dare say okay Potter, because it's not and you know it." Cedric said firmly

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked trying to change the subject slightly. "Do you have a first aid kit in there?"

Cedric frowned, "I'm not sure what that is…but I have this." He held up a pouch, which when he opened on the next to Harry, relieved what to Harry resembled a muggle first aid kit. "It's a magical creatures healers kit" He explained. "But don't worry," He said, gently beginning to remove the makeshift bandage from Harry's bloodied hand. "Its fine for humans too," He knelt down in front of Harry.

"How come you have that?" Harry asked surprise, taking away his stubbornness.

Cedric looked up, his hazel eyes meeting Harrys. "Advanced care of magical creatures for seventh years," He smiled, "Plus I've been doing my own private study on medical aspects, don't worry," He flashed a grin, "I've had some practice."

"Yes, you mentioned before, like a vet," Harry said casually, smiling despitite the pain in his hand, because he liked seeing the ambition in Cedric's eyes.

"A Vet?" Cedric pronounced the strange word carefully, "whats a vet?" He asked.

"Oh a muggle healer of animals, like they have doctors, they have vets for animals,"

Cedric pondered this for a moment, "Yes, like a vet then. I do prefer the term healer though,"

Harry sat quietly and watched as Cedric worked. First, he used a simple spell to clean the wound then applied a lotion which he explained would aid with healing and hopefully reduce scaring. Then he applied a fresh bandage which he stated he would need to change in two days. "Plus, that means I can check the wound. All you need to do is be sure not to get yourself anymore detentions."

"I can't promise that," Harry joked.

"No, "Cedric laughed, "I'm sure you can't... how about no detentions that are going to injury you?"

"Ill try," Harry laughed.

"Good," Cedric sighed, he was still kneeling in front of Harry, holding the bandaged hand. He kissed the top of the bandage affectionately. "Because I like you uninjured,". Harry's heart raced at Cedric's tender approach, his free hand reached for and caressed Cedric's golden locks. Cedric still kneeling before Harry, kissed the bandaged hand gently, "You really need to look after yourself Potter," He tone was endearing, tender. Harry sighed and rubbed Cedric's shoulder and back of his neck. Cedric planted two more gentle kisses on Harrys hand before moving his mouth up to the inside of Harry's forearm, elbow, then bicep. As his lips made contact, Harry felt pleasure and desire shoot through him and his fingers moved from the back of Cedric's neck to the tangle in his hair.

Cedric crouched now, pushed Harrys shirt sleeve higher until he reached his shoulder and then he stood stooping over harry and his lips found Harry's neck. Lightly, Cedric's lips found the nape of Harry's neck, followed the contour of his neck down to his collar bone. A moan escaped Harry's lips at the feel of Cedric's moist lips on his skin, and his fingers tighten in his hair. Cedric continued to the other side of Harry's neck, kissing up to his jaw line, his hands roaming at Harry's waist, his body pushing firming against Harrys. When Cedric's mouth eventually found Harry's, both could feel the others desire, their firm erections evident through their clothes.

They kissed, their tongues meeting, their lips fast and passionate. Cedric went from standing to straddling Harry in sitting. Harry pulled him closer still as their kiss deepened and both boys grew more excited.

As they kissed passionately, in the dimly lit changing room, their hands crept under each other's shirt, Cedric thrusts against Harrys body, which arched instinctively to meet him, increased in speed and length. Their bodies mashed together as much as their lips did and before Harry could stop himself, he came in his boxers. "Woah," Cedric moaned. Harry groaned and fell backwards, leaning against the wall. "Merlin," He groaned, "I'm sorry," He whispered

"Sorry?" Cedric said surprised, lifting his mouth from Harry's neck. He pulled away slightly, "Why are you sorry?" His movements against Harry slowing then coming to a stop.

"Well… I…you know.." Harry blushed, nodding at his lap, wondering if Cedric hadn't noticed and he had now made it more obvious.

"I know," Cedric smiled, his hand lightly traced the outline of Harrys throbbing crotch. He felt the wetness on his trousers, "That's nothing to be sorry for, in fact its very sexy…" He whispered.

"But," Harry blushed, breathless, and sensitive to Cedric's touch. "We aren't rushing,"

"Doesn't mean we can't y'know?" He trailed off with a grin.

"Suppose not," Harry blushed. "But you…didn't," Again he felt nervous and embarrassed.

"Harry," Cedric reassured holding Harry's face in both hands. "I am literally seconds away from exploding right now,"

"Really?" Harry whispered, his eyes and hands searching for Cedric's lap.

"Really." Cedric purred, pulling Harry close once more and grinding against him.

Afterwards, there was a long silence, both boys were breathing heavily, worn out. Cedric leaned against Harry, whom held him close.

Cedric still astride Harry buried his face in the nape of Harrys' whispered over and over "Woah,"

"That was all so unexpected…" Cedric murmured.

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"That was bloody amazing," Cedric purred. "Wasn't it?"

"Definitely, but…" Harry fretted.

"But?" Cedric interrupted; worried Harry was now regretting it.

"But it ruined our not rushing it pledge," Harry smirked.

"Oh," Cedric said relieved. He shrugged, "These things happen, don't worry, it doesn't mean I expect or need anything more right now," He grinned, "And like I said…just because we aren't rushing doesn't mean… we can't… finish."

Harry blushed "Okay, good," He bit his lip and studied the Hufflepuff sitting a stride him, "Yes it was."

After a few minutes, they stood and each used magic to clean themselves up then Cedric grinned, "How's the hand? Fancy a fly?"


End file.
